To Keep A Promise
by Vinsmouse
Summary: What will Bo do to keep a promise to Luke? Angst, Violence, Disturbing Themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Disturbing themes

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

A/N: In 1978 it would've been perfectly legal for an eighteen year old to be in a bar and to drink beer.

Summary: What will Bo do to keep a promise to Luke?

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 1

Luke had only been home from the Marines for a few days. He had arrived only two weeks before his youngest cousin's high school graduation and he couldn't be prouder. Bo had turned eighteen in April and Luke had invited the younger man to the Boar's Nest for a beer.

"Hey Lukas Dukas!" Cooter yelled out when he saw his old friend walk through the door.

"Hey Cooter!" Luke returned the greeting, weaving his way through the crowd, Bo on his heels, to Cooter's table. Pulling out a chair, he sat down, "So what's going on Cooter?"

"Oh nuttin much, just thought I'd have me a Friday night out. Hey Bo, ain't seen you out much lately," Cooter greeted the younger Duke boy.

"Been busy with school and chores," Bo mumbled, keeping his head down. _I shouldn't have come here, what if somebody says something? _

Luke looked at his cousin, noticing his strange behavior. Before he could say anything though, the waitress was at their table. After ordering two beers, Luke turned back to his cousin, only to be distracted again by Sherry Miller sidling over to ask for a dance. By the time he made it back to the table, his beer was waiting for him, as were several friends, and he forgot about Bo's behavior.

Bo sat at the table, grinning as he watched the fun his cousin was having. It was so good to see him laughing and having a good time. Bo was so caught up in the infectious good time of his cousin that he didn't notice when Dale Richardson came into the bar. The first awareness he had of Dale's presence was when the older boy leaned over and whispered something in Bo's ear. Bo felt the blood drain from his face at Dale's words. Jumping up from the table, he hurried to the restroom, unaware of the worried look Cooter shot his way.

Cooter didn't know what Dale had said to Bo, though he could take a guess. What he did know, was that he wanted nothing more than to beat the Richardson boy to a bloody pulp. He fought the urge instead and walked over to where Luke was talking to Charlie and Brody. "Uh Luke, I think maybe you better go check on Bo."

"Bo? Where is he?" Luke asked, looking towards the other table and not seeing his cousin.

"Restroom, he didn't look too good," Cooter replied.

"Thanks Cooter," Luke said as he hurried to check on his youngest cousin.

"Cooter, what happened?" Brody asked after Luke left.

"I ain't real sure Brody. The Richardson kid said something to him, next thing I know he's white as a sheet and running for the restroom."

"Damn!"

"Yeah," Cooter agreed.

"You think Luke knows?" Charlie asked.

"I doubt it, but maybe he should," Cooter answered, stroking his chin as he thought about it.

"Don't tell him Cooter, that should be up to Bo," Brody advised.

Looking at his friends, he saw Charlie nodding in agreement with Brody. "Guess you're right, I just hope he tells him before somebody else does."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Luke heard when he walked into the restroom was the sound of retching coming from one of the stalls. Turning around, he locked the door to make sure Bo would have some privacy. Stepping over next to the stall, he called out, "Bo?"

Bo didn't answer, couldn't answer as he continued to retch miserably into the toilet. After what seemed an eternity, the heaving stopped and Bo sat back on his heels. Pulling some paper off the roll, he wiped at his mouth and nose. Pushing himself to his feet, he tossed the paper into the bowl and flushed. Opening the stall door, he avoided his cousin's worried glance, hurrying to the sink to rinse his mouth and wash up.

"You getting sick?" Luke asked, placing a hand on Bo's back and jerking back when his cousin jumped away from his touch. "Bo?"

"Sorry, ya startled me," Bo apologized. "I don't know Luke, maybe something I ate," he replied to the original question.

"You don't feel hot," Luke observed, laying the back of his hand against Bo's forehead. "Likely you're right, either way we better get you home. Uncle Jesse'll tan my hide if I let you stay here after ya got sick."

"Okay," Bo quickly agreed, having no desire to stay here where Luke might learn the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You boys are home awfully early," Jesse said when his nephews walked through the kitchen door.

"Bo wasn't feeling well," Luke explained.

"Luke!" Bo whined, not wanting Uncle Jesse to know.

"Bo, you coming down with something?" Jesse worriedly asked, stepping over to his youngest and laying the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Just something I ate," Bo replied, pulling away from his uncle.

"Well you don't feel hot. Why don't you go lie down and I'll fix ya some hot ginger tea for your stomach," his uncle suggested.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Bo said, a small smile crossing his face. Walking down the hall, he went into the room he shared with his oldest cousin and quickly got undressed. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants, he was under the covers in no time, waiting for his uncle. He hated lying to his family like this, but he didn't know what else to do. It was bad enough that his uncle and Daisy knew, he didn't want Luke to know too. The thought of his cousin, his brother, knowing what he'd nearly done made his stomach roil, and he grabbed for the trash can. Leaning over the small bin, he retched into it, bringing up nothing but bile. Moaning in discomfort from the pull on stomach muscles that were rapidly becoming sore, he rolled onto his back and did his best not to think about anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that what really happened?" Jesse asked as soon as Bo was out of earshot.

"Far as I know," Luke replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I ain't sure it's something he ate, but that's what he told me too. All I know for sure is Cooter told me that Bo went to the restroom and he didn't look too good. I went to check on him and found him being sick, when I asked him about it he said it was something he ate."

"You don't believe him though?"

"I don't know Uncle Jesse, it just feels like he's holding something back. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"No," Jesse lied, knowing that he couldn't betray Bo's trust by telling Luke. "I guess if something's bothering him, he'll tell us when he's ready." Finishing up the tea, Jesse carried the cup to the bedroom. Pushing open the door, he smiled at the sight of his youngest curled up on his side, sound asleep.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo called in a sleepy voice.

Maybe not so sound asleep after all, "Yeah Bo, it's me. Brought you some ginger tea, you want to try some?"

"Mmmmm," Bo replied, struggling to sit up.

Jesse quickly sat the tea down on the bedside table and helped his nephew to position himself. "You awake?" he asked. He didn't want to hand the hot tea to the boy if he wasn't.

Shaking his head slightly to clear the cobwebs away, Bo nodded.

"Here ya are then," Jesse softly said, handing the boy his ginger tea.

Sipping at the hot beverage, Bo was amazed at how quickly his rebellious stomach settled.

"Better?"

"Just like magic," Bo replied, the same answer he'd given ever since his first sip of ginger tea at the age of four.

"Like always," Jesse said with a grin. Turning serious, he gave his youngest a worried look. "Bo, this ain't cause of something you ate, is it?"

"Sure it i...no," Bo admitted miserably.

"What happened?"

"Dale Richardson," came the reply, the only explanation Jesse needed.

"What did he say?"

"It don't matter Uncle Jesse, just more of the same."

"Bo, you're gonna have to tell Luke about it," the old man kindly told him.

"I can't Uncle Jesse, I don't want him to know what I did," came the immediate protest, just as Jesse had expected.

"Now Bo, we've talked about this before, you ain't to blame for anything that happened," Jesse assured his nephew, not for the first time. "Besides, if you don't tell him, somebody else might," he pointed out.

"How am I supposed to tell him Uncle Jesse?"

"Bo, you and your cousin have always been close," Jesse began. "I'm sure once you start talking, the words will come to you."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can Bo, you don't even have to tell him. I ain't about to force you to do that, but I really think you should and the sooner the better."

"I'll ththththink about it," Bo stuttered. Finished with his tea, he set the cup back on the nightstand and scooted down on the bed until his head lay on the pillow.

"You do that Bo," Jesse softly said. Gently brushing the hair from Bo's forehead, he leaned forward and gave his nephew a soft kiss on the head. "Goodnight sprout, pleasant dreams," he wished the boy, though he was sure it would do no good.

"Goodnight Uncle Jesse," Bo murmurred, closing his eyes, already drifting to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke glanced at the clock, surprised to see it read 3 a.m., wondering what had woke him up. A sound like a frightened animal, drew his attention to the other side of the room. His eyes widened in concern at the sight of his cousin, tossing his head from side to side, with sweat pouring from him as he moaned in fear. Throwing back the covers, he climbed from his bed and moved to his cousin's side. "Bo," he called, slightly shaking the younger man's arm in an attempt to wake him.

"Noooo, please, uhhhhh," he moaned, jerking away from Luke's hand. Trapped in whatever nightmare held him, Bo could only tremble in fear as he tried to escape whatever was tormenting him.

"Bo!" Luke called a little louder this time and giving his cousin's arm a harder shake. When the younger man only continued to struggle against the dream, moaning in fear and pain, Luke began to get truly worried. "Bo! Wake up cousin!" he ordered in his best Marine Sergeant's voice.

Reacting just like the rawest recruit, Bo jerked instantly awake, looking around him in terror.

"Bo," Luke called, more quietly now that his cousin was awake.

"Luke?" Bo asked, still not fully awake. He didn't seem to realize where he was.

"Yeah, you need to wake up now."

"Am awake," came the sleepy response.

"Not quite," Luke observed, giving his cousin another light shake.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake already," Bo growled, pulling from Luke's grasp.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," came the quiet answer.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Just a bad dream, ain't nothing to talk about."

"Bo, please don't lie to me."

"I ain't lying Luke," Bo insisted.

"I thought you trusted me," Luke said, obviously hurt by Bo's refusal to talk.

"I do trust you Luke," Bo immediately vowed.

"Then talk to me cousin, tell me what's wrong."

"It was just a bad..."

"Dream," Luke sadly finished. "Alright Bo, have it your way," he sighed, standing up and moving back to his own bed.

"Luke, don't be like that," Bo begged.

"Like what Bo?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know how else to be cousin, not when you won't talk to me and you're lying to my face."

"I...please Luke don't make me tell you."

"It's that bad?" Luke asked, climbing back out of his bed and hurrying to Bo's side.

"I can't tell ya, please don't make me," Bo begged, his dark blue eyes shimmering suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to upset ya," Luke soothed, pulling his cousin into a comforting hug. "You tell me when you're ready, I'll be here, I promise."

"Oh God," Bo moaned. Pulling away and turning onto his side, he huddled under the covers.

"Bo, what is it?"

"I don't want ya to promise," Bo replied.

"Why not?" Luke asked, more confused than ever.

"Can't explain it, just don't like promises," Bo answered.

"Alright I won't promise, but I will be here when you're ready," Luke said, still having no idea what had upset Bo so badly.

"Thanks Luke, I'll remember," came the quiet reply. Turning back over, he pulled his cousin down for a quick hug, "Goodnight Luke," he whispered into his cousin's ear.

Sitting back up, Luke patted Bo on the shoulder in a comforting gesture, "You're welcome Bo. Goodnight," he responded quietly. Returning to his own bed, he closed his eyes and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

TBC

Hope y'all liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Mild Language

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indictates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 2

"Where's your cousin?" Jesse asked the next morning when Luke came into the kitchen alone.

"Sleeping, I thought I could do his chores for him today."

"He still not feeling well?" Jesse asked, moving towards the boys' room to check on his youngest.

"Uncle Jesse it's not that," Luke quickly spoke up, stopping his uncle in his tracks.

"Then what is it?" he asked, turning back to his nephew.

"He had a nightmare, he didn't tell me what it was about but it sounded pretty bad. I don't know how long it took him to get back to sleep, but I woke up a couple hours after his dream and he was still awake then."

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him sleep a little late for a change. At least he ain't got school today, I don't want you making a habit of this though."

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse, I won't," Luke assured the older man. "Uncle Jesse?"

"What is it Luke?"

"You got any idea what Bo might be having nightmares about?"

"How would I know?"

"That's not an answer Uncle Jesse, what's everybody hiding from me?"

"You're right son, it's not an answer but I can't tell you what I think the answer is. For one thing I could be wrong, but mostly it just ain't my place to tell you." Patting the younger man on the shoulder as he passed him, Jesse headed towards the back door, "Come on now, them chores ain't gonna do themselves."

"Yes sir," Luke said, following after his uncle.

An hour later with the chores nearly completed, Luke joined his uncle where he sat milking the goats. "Uncle Jesse, I know ya can't tell me what's wrong with Bo and I ain't asking. I just want to know, is he in some kind of trouble?"

With a heavy sigh, Jesse sat the milk bucket aside and turned to his older nephew. "He ain't in trouble Luke, but something did happen while you was gone. Like I already told ya, it ain't my place to say what, I can tell ya that it had a pretty big effect on your cousin."

"It wasn't a good thing was it?"

"No son, it wasn't," Jesse confirmed.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Luke said. Going back to his chores, he quickly finished them up before heading inside to clean up.

A short time later, Luke stepped into the room he shared with his cousin. Looking at the younger man, he couldn't help noticing the dried tear tracks streaking Bo's face. _Aw Bo, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. _Moving to the bed, he sat down on the edge and gently shook his cousin's shoulder, "Bo, time to wake up."

"Lemme alone," Bo moaned, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

"Can't do that Bo, I already let ya sleep late but now ya got to get up," Luke said, reaching again for Bo's shoulder.

"Just five more minutes," Bo whined.

Chuckling lightly, Luke grabbed the cover and pulled it from his cousin's grasp. "Nope, sorry kiddo ya got to get up." His laughter stopped when he saw the look on Bo's face as he scrambled off the bed. "Bo?"

Bo glared at his cousin as he tried to get his breathing under control, "Dang it Luke, what'd ya do that for?"

"I'm sorry Bo," he apologized. He hadn't meant to upset his cousin, especially after last night.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Seven thirty."

"What? Why'd ya let me sleep so late?"

"Why do ya think?"

"Oh, well I appreciate it cousin, but I'm not feeling sick anymore."

"There was that too, but the real reason I let ya sleep was cause I knew ya didn't get much sleep last night," Luke explained. Stepping aside, he waited for Bo's response as the younger man moved to the dresser for his clothes.

"It was just a bad dream Luke, I was asleep fifteen minutes aft..."

"Don't lie to me Bo."

"I ain't lying," Bo protested, avoiding his cousin's eyes as he rummaged in his dresser.

"Bo," Luke said, waiting for Bo to look at him before he went on. "I woke up a couple of hours later and you were still awake."

"Oh," Bo said, moving his glance towards the floor, unable to bear the disappointment he could see in Luke's eyes.

"Why'd ya lie to me?"

"Didn't want ya to worry is all."

"Too late," Luke replied. Moving over to his cousin's side, he took Bo by the shoulder's and turned him until they were facing each other. "Bo, please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Luke, it was just a bad dream," Bo protested.

"Dang it Bo! Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No Luke," he mumbled.

"Then tell me what's happening with you? I know something happened while I was gone, Uncle Jesse..."

"He told you?" Bo interrupted, clearly upset at the thought.

"No, but he did confirm that something happened and that it had a big effect on you."

"Oh," Bo said, sounding both relieved and disappointed. "It ain't something I want to talk about it," he insisted. Pulling away from his cousin, he grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't cousin," Luke said, stepping in front of the door and blocking Bo's path.

"Move Luke."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I ain't telling you Luke, get that through your thick head!" Stepping closer, he tried to shove his cousin to the side.

"I ain't moving Bo," Luke said. Planting his feet in a wide stance, he refused to be moved.

"Fine," Bo sullenly replied. Moving away from the door, he surprised Luke when he suddenly opened the window and climbed outside.

"Bo! Come back here!" Luke yelled out the open window at his cousin's retreating figure. Sitting back on his bed, he was more worried now than ever. _What could be so bad? Why would he run away from me like that? Damn it! How am I supposed to help him, if he won't tell me what's wrong? _

Bo ran to the front of the house and back inside. Creeping towards the bathroom, he expected his cousin to stop him at any moment. Reaching the small room, he stepped inside, sighing with relief when he found himself alone. _I can't tell him. I know I should, but I just don't know how. What if he hates me? He probably will, and he should. _The thoughts raced through Bo's mind as he stepped into the shower. As he washed, he tried to ignore the small voice that reminded him that he had no choice. _I don't have to tell him. If you don't somebody else will. No they won't. What about Dale Richardson? I'll just have to make sure that Richardson doesn't get the chance. _ Turning off the shower, Bo reached for a towel and began to dry himself off. Getting dressed, he started thinking about how he could make sure that nobody told Luke what had happened. He knew that most folks were on his side, even felt sorry for him and probably wouldn't tell Luke. The problem was the people like Dale, so all he had to do was keep his cousin away from the ones who would tell the older man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent most of the day working on the racing engine they were building, leaving Bo pleased that his plan was working.

"Time for a break," Luke announced, wiping his hands on a rag and slipping his shirt back on.

"Huh?"

"Break, you know a rest? We've done enough for today Bo, how about we go to the Boar's Nest?"

"The Boar's Nest?" Bo asked, hoping his cousin wouldn't hear the fear in his voice. "I don't know Luke, maybe we could go by Cooter's instead," he suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," Luke agreed, choosing to ignore Bo's obvious fear.

"Great," Bo said enthusiastically, wiping his hands and pulling on his own shirt. Grabbing the tarp, the two of them quickly covered their engine.

"I'll just go let Uncle Jesse know where we're going," Luke said, walking towards the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey y'all, what brings you here?" Cooter greeted, looking up from the car he was working on.

"Hey Cooter, just thought we'd come by and hang out for a while," Luke replied.

"Instead of the Boar's Nest?"

"Didn't feel like watered down beer is all," Bo explained.

"Can't blame ya there buddyro, but we got us a problem," Cooter said, looking over his shoulder at the younger man.

"A problem?"

"No beer," the mechanic replied.

"We could go get some, couldn't we Luke?"

"Sure, I guess so," Luke agreed as he pulled out his wallet to check the contents. "That is as long as you're okay with the cheap stuff," he said when he saw the small amount it contained.

"Fine with me, what about you Cooter?"

"Tell ya what, how about I throw in a little and we get the little bit less cheap stuff?"

"Alright!" Bo answered, clapping the mechanic on the shoulder with one hand, while holding out the other for Cooter's contribution.

A few minutes later, they were leaving the garage and heading over to Rhuebottom's for a couple of six packs. Halfway across the street, Bo froze in his tracks.

"Bo!" Luke yelled, grabbing his cousin and jerking him out of the path of an oncoming car. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I got distracted," Bo apologized, not wanting to tell his cousin the real reason. Reaching the door of the general store, Bo stopped again. "Why don't you go on and get the beer Luke, I'm just gonna sit down here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, guess I'm a little shook up though. You go on and get the beer, I'll be fine," he encouraged, hoping to get his cousin inside before they reached them.

"You sure?" Luke asked, still not convinced that leaving Bo alone was a good idea.

"I'm sure, go on now, the sooner you get it the sooner we can get back to Cooter's."

"Alright," Luke finally agreed, moving to the door and stepping inside.

"What are you doing here?" Dale sneered at Bo, as his buddies stepped to either side of the younger boy.

"None of your business Dale," Bo snapped, trying to step away, only to find a wall behind him.

"That your cousin with ya?"

"Leave me alone Dale."

"He know about what you did? Nah of course he don't, he wouldn't be here if he did," Dale answered his own question.

"I didn't do anything," Bo protested.

"Hah, who you trying to kid Bo? Everybody in town knows what you did, well everybody but your cousin." Stepping forward, he crowded Bo until the younger boy was up against the wall, with no more room to move. "Wonder what Luke would say if he knew?"

"Rosco if Richardson and his friends aren't out of here in ten seconds, arrest them," Boss ordered, startling them all.

"No need for that sheriff, we're going. This ain't over Duke," he snarled before leading his friends down the street.

"You okay Bo?" Boss asked, concerned by the paleness of the younger man's skin.

"I'm fine Boss, thanks," Bo replied.

"You don't look so good, maybe ya better sit down for a minute," J.D. kindly suggested.

Luke stepped out of the store at that moment, "Bo! What's wrong?" Moving to the younger man's side, he sat the beer on the sidewalk and led Bo to a nearby bench. "What did you do to him?" he snarled at the fat man in white.

"Me?" J.D. asked indignantly.

"You better watch how you're talking to the Boss, or I'll cuff ya and stuff ya," Rosco threatened.

"Luke?"

"It's alright Bo," Luke soothed, shooting a glare towards Boss Hogg.

"He didn't do anything Luke, he was just making sure I was okay."

"He didn't? You sure?"

"I'm sure Luke," Bo assured him.

"Well then why are ya white as a sheet?"

"Um, guess almost getting run over bothered me more than I knew," he suggested.

"Bo," the tone of Luke's voice making it clear he was suspicious.

"Well what else could it be?" Bo asked defensively.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke," Bo protested.

"How about you Boss?" Luke asked, turning back to the Commissioneer, only to find that both he and sheriff had disappeared. "Where'd they go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bo stood up and stepped back to the sack Luke had put on the ground. Picking it up, he started back towards Cooter's. Walking away, he wasn't surprised to hear Luke huff in frustration before following him. _ Thank God Boss came along when he did. Now I just have to figure out some way to keep Dale from telling Luke_.

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please feed the muse and let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 3

"You sure we should be doing this Dale?" Roy Perkins whispered.

"Look if you don't want to be here, you can just leave!" Dale snapped, creeping into the Duke's barn.

"I just don't see why we're doing this and if old man Duke catches us he'll fill us full of buckshot."

"Then leave, but I'm gonna make sure Bo pays for what he did."

"Yeah, okay," Roy nervously agreed, recognizing by Dale's tone that to argue would be dangerous.

"Then come on," Dale growled, moving further into the structure, towards the ladder to the loft. Climbing up the ladder, he dragged his burden behind him, followed closely by Roy. Reaching the loft, he began to arrange his surprise for Bo.

"Hey Dale, um, what if Bo ain't the first one out here?"

"He will be," Dale assured him.

"But what if he's not?"

"Look, I've been watching the place for a few weeks, Bo is always the first one into this part of the barn. His uncle goes to the front of the barn and milks the goats, while Bo comes back here to gather the eggs and Luke is on the side, getting the feed for the animals. Now would ya quit worrying and help me get this set up, they'll be awake soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knock on the bedroom door woke Luke, who then moved to wake his younger cousin. He was still worried about the younger boy and hated to wake him, but Bo had made it clear that he didn't want to be coddled. So in spite of the nightmares that woke his cousin, in spite of the dark cicles under Bo's eyes, he woke him for chores. For the past three days, he'd tried everything he could think of to get his cousin to talk to him with no luck. Shaking off his worries, he reached down to wake Bo, "Time to get up cousin."

"I'm up," Bo mumbled, turning over and pulling the cover up to his shoulder.

"Don't think so," Luke disputed, shaking his cousin's shoulder again.

"Alright, I'm up already," Bo grumbled, throwing back the covers and sitting up. Running a hand through his hair, he reluctantly reached for his clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Uncle Jesse," Bo greeted his uncle, who was already busy milking the goats.

"Morning Bo," Jesse returned the greeting with a smile. He hid his concern at the evidence of another night of bad dreams which he could see on his nephew's face.

Bo walked towards the back of the barn, his mind on how to keep his cousin out of town today. As he stepped towards the chicken coop, he froze in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Staring at the horrific thing, he began to tremble, a scream caught in his throat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Jesse, you seen Bo?" Daisy called from the kitchen door.

"Saw him a while ago, he was going to gather the eggs. Ain't he brought them in yet?"

"No sir."

"I'll go see what's keeping him," Jesse said, sitting the milk pail on the chopping block.

"I'll do it Jesse," Luke offered, coming from feeding Maudine.

"Uncle Jesse!" came a panicked cry from his oldest a few seconds later. Dropping the milk bucket, Jesse turned and ran for the barn.

"What is it Luke?" he asked as he hurried into the old structure. For a moment he stood in shock, he wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it hadn't been this.

"Bo? Come on cousin, look at me," Luke called, trying to get his cousin's attention away from the thing hanging from the loft.

"Bo! Look at me!" Jesse gruffly ordered, grabbing his youngest by the shoulders and forcibly turning him away from the sight.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo quietly asked, coming out of his shock now that he could no longer see it. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't, please believe me," he begged.

"Shhh now," Jesse soothed, wrapping his arms around the boy and running gentle hands down Bo's back. "It wasn't your fault, nobody blames you."

"Somebody does and you know who, why else would he do this?" Bo protested, trying to turn towards the loft.

"He's the only one who does, and he's wrong, I promise ya that sprout."

Luke watched, listening to his cousin talking to his uncle, and still, he didn't know what had happened. He wanted to help Bo, but with no knowledge of what events had taken place in his absence, he didn't know how. Suddenly, he realized there was one thing he could do. Quickly climbing the ladder to the loft, he grabbed the rope and pulled the dummy up. Taking in the sight, he couldn't believe somebody would do something like this. Dressed in a suit, the dummy was obviously meant to be a man, though it was impossible to tell the age of the man. Whoever had set this up, had done a good job, even taking the time to tie a hangman's noose around the dummy's neck. The face of the store dummy had been blackened, and a piece of raw liver hung from it's mouth, giving the appearance of a swollen tongue. Shivering at the realism of it, Luke wondered again why anybody would do this to his family? He wanted nothing more than to take the dummy outside and burn it, but he knew it might be needed for evidence. Reluctantly, he left it where it lay on the floor of the loft, and climbed back down the ladder.

"Uncle Jesse?" he called, waiting for his uncle to look his way. "I took care of it," he told him, motioning towards the loft with his head.

"Thank you Luke," Jesse acknowledged. "Come on Bo, let's go inside." Taking his nephew's arm, he gently steered the boy towards the house. "Luke, could you get the eggs?"

"Sure Uncle Jesse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sit down right here Bo," Jesse said, leading his nephew to the couch. Ignoring Daisy's concerned gasp, he motioned her to his chair.

"Uncle Jesse, what happened?" she quietly asked.

"I'll explain later Daisy, first there's something I got to do."

"What are ya doing?" Bo asked, sounding panicked when Jesse picked up the phone.

"Gonna call Rosco," Jesse replied, starting to dial the number.

"Do you have to?"

"You think we should let him get away with it?"

"I just don't want to get everybody talking again, besides it ain't like we can prove it was him."

"Maybe, maybe not, won't really know until Rosco gets here. You're not really worried about people talking are ya?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Bo asked, keeping his eyes on the pillow in his lap, as he nervously plucked at the edges of it.

"I think maybe it's more that you're worried about Luke hearing something," Jesse kindly suggested. Hanging up the phone in mid-dial, he moved back to Bo's side and sat beside him.

"So why don't ya just tell me?" Luke asked, stepping into the room from the kitchen.

"I cccccan't," Bo stuttered.

"I thought you trusted me," Luke quietly said, taking a seat on Bo's other side.

"I do trust you Luke, I just don't want you to know."

"Why not?" Luke asked. "Bo?" he prompted when his cousin had been silent for several minutes.

"I'm afraid," he finally admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you'll blame me, that you'll say it's my fault."

"Is it?"

"I don't know," he replied miserably. "Most people don't seem to think so, and I keep telling myself that they're right, but..."

"But?"

"There's some that say I'm to blame, and I'm scared you'll agree with them."

"Bo, does Uncle Jesse or Daisy blame ya?"

"Nnnnno," Bo admitted.

"Then I can't imagine that I would. So why don't you tell me what happened?" Luke kindly suggested.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Bo nodded his head. "It started back in Febuary..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Febuary:

"Hey Bo did ya hear the news?" Randy Clark asked, leaning against the locker next to Bo's.

"No, what news?" he asked, shutting his locker and beginning to walk towards his homeroom.

"Last night, Mrs. Lewis had a heart attack."

"You're kidding! Is she dead?"

"Nah, but she's not gonna be back, I heard she's going to retire."

"Any idea who they're gonna get to replace her?"

"I heard they hired some guy from Atlanta, but I ain't sure."

All morning, all anybody had talked about was Mrs. Lewis. Some expressing concern for the popular english teacher, and some only wondering who her replacement would be. By the time Bo had english that afternoon, he knew that for the rest of the week they would have a substitute. There hadn't been any word yet on who the new teacher would be, only that he would start on Monday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning during homeroom, the principal made an announcement over the p.a. system. "Attention students. As you know Mrs. Lewis suffered a mild heart attack two days ago, and as a result, she will not be returning as your teacher. Ms. Winters, the current substitute will complete the week, and beginning Monday, your new teacher will begin his duties. Jonas Wyndham is an excellent teacher who will be coming to us from Atlanta. I expect all of you students to treat him with the same respect you gave to Mrs. Lewis. Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning the school was buzzing with excitement as the students who had english during first period began to report on the new teacher. All of the girls were crazy about him; he was "soooo cute" in their words. Normally, that would've had every boy in the school hating the teacher. It wasn't just that he so obviously ignored the attention from the girls, that kept them from hating him. More than that, it was that he spoke to the boys as though he were speaking to equals, treating them with respect, unlike any other teacher before him.

When Bo walked into his english class that afternoon, he was nearly expecting to see a cross between a movie star and a good ol' boy. He was surprised to see that the man at the front of the room wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. In his early thirties, he was a couple of inches shorter than Bo, his brown hair worn a little long was surprising. Other than that though, he didn't seem to be any different than any other teacher.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Jonas Wyndham and I will be your new english teacher. I understand that Mrs. Lewis was a well liked teacher, and I certainly understand that you will all miss her. The only thing I ask, is that you give me a fair chance, just as I intend to give you. Now before we do anything, I'd like to put names to faces, so when I call your name please stand up and acknowledge your presence. Allen Blake..."

When Bo heard his name called, he quickly stood up, "Here." Waiting for Mr. Wyndham to give him permission to sit back down, Bo could feel himself blushing as he heard the first snickers from his fellow students.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bo, I guess I was distracted. You may sit down," Mr. Wyndham finally said. Shaking his head slightly, the teacher looked back at his list and continued calling names.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked when they left the classroom.

"What?" Bo asked, hoping his friend would ignore it.

"You know what Bo, him leaving you standing there like that, staring at ya like he didn't even know where he was anymore."

"How should I know? Maybe he has some kind of fits or something," Bo suggested, feeling uneasy.

"Fits? I ain't never heard of no fit that makes ya just stare like that," Randy argued.

"You better get to class, you know Mr. Potter will get mad if you're late again," Bo said, turning down a side corridor towards study hall.

"Yeah, you're right," Randy agreed, knowing Bo was right about the math teacher.

Leaving his friend behind, Bo quickly walked to study hall. Sliding into his seat, he sat thinking about what had happened in english. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered the way Mr. Wyndham had stared at him, leaving him feeling uneasy and nervous. Telling himself he was being silly, the man was probably just distracted by something, he shook off the discomfort. Pulling out his math book, he opened it to the right page and began to do his homework.

TBC

I know, I still haven't told y'all the secret, but Bo's just got to tell this at his own pace. Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 4

"This teacher have a seizure and Dale blames you, is that it?" Luke asked, interrupting his cousin's story.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Mr. Wyndham didn't have seizures, I just didn't know why else he might act like that."

"So, what happened then and what does it have to do with that dummy in the barn?"

"It's complicated," Bo replied, stalling for time.

"I'm pretty smart cousin, I think I'll understand," Luke encouraged the younger boy.

"I knknknow, but will ya be able to ffffforgive me?"

"Forgive you? Bo, there's nothing you could ever do that I couldn't forgive," he assured his youngest cousin. "Please tell me what's been going on?"

"I can't do this Uncle Jesse," Bo cried out, ignoring Luke's question.

"You're doing fine Bo," Jesse encouraged the boy, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"He's gonna hate me, please don't make me tell him," the boy plead.

"I ain't gonna hate you Bo, there's no way I could. You're not just my cousin, you're more of a brother than a cousin and I could never hate you. Please Bo, I just want to help," Luke plead in turn.

"I...it's worse than you could ever think Luke," Bo miserably told him.

"Bo please."

Looking wildly around the room, Bo considered running, God knew he wanted to. Unconsciously tightening the muscles in his legs, he prepared to jump up and flee from the memories that threatened to consume him. A hand on his shoulder had him jerking back in shock, but the hand moved to his arm, holding him in place.

"It's alright Bo, please don't run from me," Luke whispered, knowing from his posture what Bo was ready to do. "I don't know what happened cousin, but it couldn't be any worse than what I'm imagining, please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No, but something tells me I should know."

"I'll ttttry," Bo stuttered out.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, giving his cousin a supportive hug.

"Well nothing really happened after that and I forgot all about that first day. Then a little past the middle of March..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March

"Bo, I'd like to see you after class," Mr. Wyndham softly informed him a moment before the bell rang.

"Yes sir," Bo acknowledged the request, wondering what he'd done wrong. Remaining in his seat, he waited for the other students to leave the room, several of them shooting him sympathetic glances.

"Is everything going okay Bo?" the teacher asked, moving to perch on the desk next to Bo's.

"Yeah, I think it is," Bo replied, confused by the question. "Uh, Mr. Wyndham, did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I am concerned about your grades."

"My grades? I thought I was doing okay," Bo said, more confused than before.

"Well they could be better," Wyndham replied. "I'm sure you realize that you need to pass english in order to graduate."

"Yes sir, I'm not failing am I?"

"That depends on what you decide to do," came the cryptic reply. Pulling the desk he was perched on closer, the teacher leaned forward, one hand moving to rub against Bo's lower back.

"What do ya mean?" Bo squeaked out, jerking away from the unsettling touch.

"Oh come on Bo, surely you're not that naive," Wyndham purred, again placing a hand on the boy's back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bo insisted, pushing his desk away and jumping from the seat.

"If you leave now Bo, you'll fail english," the teacher warned the boy who had headed for the door.

"I have to, got class to get to."

"You have study hall you mean, and I can write you a pass. Sit down Bo," he ordered.

"Mr. Wyndham I ain't sure what you're talking about, but if I need to bring my grades up to graduate, then I will," he said, remaining by the door.

"I said sit down!"

"Yes sir," Bo obeyed, sitting down at a desk near the door.

"That's better," Wyndham said, lowering his voice and moving to stand next to Bo. "Since you're intent on playing dumb, I'll spell it out for you. I noticed you that first day Bo, you're very cute when you blush, did you know that?"

"Nnnnno sir," Bo stammered, wishing he could escape but not knowing how, without causing trouble.

"Well you are," Wyndham assured him. "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I will have you."

"Mr. Wyndham, I, uh, I like girls and..."

"Did I ask you what you like?"

"No," Bo miserably replied, desperately trying not to get sick.

"I want you, and if you want to pass english, you'll cooperate," he whispered, moving his hand from the boy's back to his thigh.

"You want me to...? I won't do it!" Bo yelled, trying to get to his feet, but the teacher's hands, now on his shoulders were preventing it.

"Oh I think you will, once you have time to think about it."

"No! You just wait until I tell my uncle, you'll wish you'd never come to Hazzard," Bo threatened.

"He won't believe you," Wyndham warned.

"Yes he will," Bo insisted, sure that the teacher was wrong.

"Well when he doesn't you come by my house. Today's Tuesday and if you come to my house by Friday, ready to cooperate, you'll graduate. If not..." Wyndham left the threat hanging in the air. Stepping away from the blond teenager, he allowed the boy to leave the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay Bo?" Randy asked from outside the bathroom stall, where he could hear his friend retching.

"Yeah," Bo moaned in response. Wiping his mouth, he pushed himself to his feet and came out of the small space, quickly moving to the sink.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Wyndham kept you after class and now you're in here getting sick, so what did he say to you?" Randy asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, he wanted to..." Bo trailed off, suddenly afraid to tell his friend. "He just wanted to talk about my grades."

"And that made ya sick?"

"Nah," Bo lied, "I don't know what made me sick. I think I'll go to the office though and see if I can go home a little early."

"Okay, bye Bo."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Jesse, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bo asked as he stepped into the kitchen that afternoon.

"What's wrong Bo?" Jesse asked, turning from the counter with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Sitting down at the table, he waited for Bo to join him, pushing the snack over to the boy.

"I need some help with a problem at school," Bo began.

"Some of the other kids giving you trouble?"

"No sir," Bo replied, picking up a cookie and nibbling on it. "Um, well after english class my teacher asked me to stay after. He wanted to talk to me about my grades and..."

"Bo Duke! Do you mean to tell me that after promising Luke that you'd graduate you've let your grades slip?"

"It's not like that Uncle Jesse," Bo tried to explain, only to be interrupted again.

"What's it like then?"

"Mr. Wyndham wants me to do something so I'll graduate," he started, pausing, unsure how to explain it all.

"Well then I suggest you do whatever you have to, unless you don't care about breaking your word."

"But Uncle Jesse..."

"I don't want to hear it Bo, he's your teacher and it's your job to obey him. I got chores to do, you come help me when you're done with your snack," Jesse said, moving to the door and leaving Bo alone.

_I can't believe he was right. How am I supposed to do what he wants? But I did promise Luke that I'd graduate. Why won't Uncle Jesse listen to me? Oh God! What am I gonna do? _Bo sat at the table, his head in his hands, more miserable than he'd ever been in his life. When the phone rang, he was so startled that he jumped a foot. "Duke farm, Bo Duke speaking," he tiredly answered.

"Hello Bo, this is Mr. Wyndham. Have you spoken to your uncle?"

"Yeah," came the barely audible reply.

"Awww, what's the matter? Didn't he listen to you?" the teacher taunted.

"Isn't there something else I can..."

"No there isn't," Wyndham snapped. "Can you come by this evening?"

"I...please don't make me do this," Bo begged. As he waited for the answer, he held the receiver so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and his hand began to cramp.

"It's up to you Bo, but if you want to graduate I expect to see you at seven thirty this evening," and with those words, Wyndham broke the connection.

Bo stared at the phone, horrified at what the teacher expected of him and terrified that he would have to do it. Miserably, he headed outside to do his chores, spending the afternoon doing as he was expected to. His mind wasn't on the chores though, or the homework he tried and failed to complete. All he could think about was the promise he'd made to Luke and what he'd have to do if he was going to keep it.

"Uncle Jesse, would it be alright if I went to Mr. Wyndham's after supper?" he finally asked. Giving up on his homework, he closed his math book and looked up from the table, waiting for an answer.

"This have to do with your grades?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, you can go then," Jesse gave his permission.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Bo replied with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Climbing out of his uncle's pick-up, Bo walked to the front door of Mr. Wyndham's house like a man on his way to his execution. As he walked, he looked around, grateful that the teacher had chosen such a secluded house. At least there would be no neighbors to witness his visit, or to hear the screams he was sure he'd be uttering. Finally reaching the door, he reluctantly grabbed the door knocker and giving it a sharp rap, announcing his arrival.

"Hello Bo, I'm glad you could make it," Wyndham greeted him. Holding open the door, he waited for the boy to step through. The moment Bo crossed the threshhold, Jonas pushed the boy up against a wall and began kissing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Luke cried out, paling as his cousin's story unfolded.

"Luke?" Bo asked, not sure what his cousin meant.

"How could you do that Bo? Do you really think I'd want you to...to...prostitute yourself for a promise?" he yelled, jumping to his feet, distancing himself from his cousin.

"Please Luke, let me explain," Bo begged, looking up at his cousin with tear-filled eyes.

"I've heard enough! I can't stay here, I need to..." he trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say. Giving his cousin a look that could mean anything, Luke ran out the door and jumped into the pick-up.

"Luke!" Bo screamed, coming to his feet and running outside, just in time to see the pick-up kicking up gravel as his oldest cousin left him behind. "No! Please, don't leave," he begged, falling to his knees in the dirt.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay Bo, he'll be back," Jesse tried to soothe his youngest, praying he was right.

"He hates me Uncle Jesse," Bo cried, leaning into the older man's embrace.

"No he doesn't Bo, he just needs time, I'm sure of it."

"You don't know that Uncle Jesse! I'm sorry, it's not you're fault, I shouldn't be yelling at you," Bo apologized.

"You ain't got to apologize sprout, I should've listened to you. If I had, none of this would be happening now," Jesse aplogized, ashamed of himself for his failure to protect his family.

"Please Uncle Jesse, please don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I knew it was wrong, but I went to his house anyway. Everything that's happened is cause of me, I'm not surprised that Luke hates me, he should. All of ya's should hate me for what I've done," he insisted. Collapsing forward, he would've been face down in the dirt if his uncle hadn't caught him.

"Aww Bo," he soothed, wrapping the boy in a tight embrace and rocking him, like he had when Bo had been little and woke from a nightmare. Jesse couldn't help wishing that helping him past this living nightmare could be so easy.

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to feed the muse with reviews. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Violence

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts.

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 5

Luke drove away from the farm, his thoughts in turmoil as the words Bo had spoken ran through his mind. _ I can't believe Bo would let himself be...how could he do that? I wish I'd never asked him to make that fool promise, I'd give anything if I could take it back. _ Luke felt the tears running down his face, but he made no effort to stop them. As the tears became more intense, beginning to turn to sobs, Luke pulled to the side of the road.

Cooter whistled as he drove back towards town. The happy whistle faded when he saw Jesse Duke's pick-up sitting alongside the road. Parking behind it, he got out and walked up to the driver's window, to be met by an unexpected sight. "Luke, ya okay buddyro?" he asked, mentally kicking himself as it was obvious he wasn't.

"Cooter?" Luke asked, sounding lost and confused, his voice hoarse from crying.

Pulling open the door, Cooter placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "What is it Luke? What's wrong?"

"Bo, he told me something and I...oh God, it's all my fault," Luke sobbed, laying his head on the steering wheel.

"It ain't you're fault, anymore than it's Bo's fault," Cooter assured him, patting his back.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? How could you keep something like that from me?" Luke demanded, raising his head and glaring at his old friend.

"I didn't tell ya, cause it wasn't my place," came the simple response, robbing Luke of his anger.

"I'm sorry Cooter, you're right and I ain't really mad at you. I'm mad at me, mad at that damn teacher, and I'm mad as hell at Bo, but not you."

"I understand the teacher, but why are ya mad at you and Bo?"

"It's my fault Cooter, none of this would've happened if I hadn't made Bo make that promise to me. But I'm mad at Bo too, how could he do something like that over a stupid promise? Doesn't he know that he's more important than any promise ever could be?"

"Luke, what did Bo tell you, exactly?"

"What do ya mean? He told me what that teacher wanted, and he told me he went to the guy's house, what else does he need to tell me?"

"He didn't tell ya anything else?" Cooter asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, I didn't give him much of a chance. That's when I ran off," Luke admitted, ashamed of his earlier actions. He knew as long as he lived, the sound of his cousin screaming his name was something he would never forget.

"Luke ya got to go back home, ya got to let Bo tell you the rest of the story."

"I can't Cooter, I don't think I could stand to hear it. It's bad enough to be imagining it all."

"Luke you been to war, so I know ya know that sometimes ya got to do things you don't want to."

"I can't," he protested, paling at the thought of hearing more details.

"Bo lived through it, don't ya think the least you could do is listen?" Cooter softly asked, knowing that Luke needed to hear the whole story.

Luke looked at his friend in surprise. As Cooter's words sunk in, he began to feel like the lowest coward. Realizing that the mechanic was right, knowing that it was the promise he'd extracted from Bo that started it all, he nodded his head. "Yeah, guess you're right Cooter, thanks," he said sincerely. Turning the key in the ignition, he waited for Cooter to shut the door, before putting the truck in gear and heading home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Bo, let's get you inside," Jesse said, slowly helping his youngest to his feet.

"He hates me Uncle Jesse," Bo cried out, his eyes filled with pain.

"No he doesn't Bo, he just needs time to calm down," Jesse assured him yet again.

Nodding, though he didn't really agree, Bo let himself be led inside. He didn't go back to the couch though, but continued on to his bedroom. Walking into the room, he grabbed Luke's pillow from his bed and collapsed on top of his own bed. Curling up, he hugged his cousin's pillow to himself, sure that he'd lost his best friend forever.

"Bo, son please don't do this to yourself," Jesse plead, worried anew for his nephew.

Bo didn't answer though, he only continued to clutch Luke's pillow as he began to slowly rock back and forth while the tears freely flowed.

Silently praying for his both of his nephews, Jesse quietly took the blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it up over Bo. Looking down at him, tears shimmered in his own eyes, and he hoped that Luke's angry departure wouldn't destroy the boy. Reluctantly, he left the bedroom, going back to the living room where he found Daisy curled up in his chair.

"Is Bo okay Uncle Jesse?"

"Well he's not sobbing anymore, but I don't think I'd say he was okay," he sadly replied.

"Do you think Luke will come back?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I just hope he'll be calmer and listen to your cousin. I'm afraid if he won't, Bo may never recover from it."

Nodding in sad agreement, Daisy stood up and wrapped her arms around Jesse. Snuggling into his embrace, she took comfort from him, wishing there was something she could do for him in return. Pulling back, she looked up into his kind eyes and gave him a small smile. "Why don't you sit down here, and I'll fix you a nice cup of coffee, okay?"

"Thank you baby," he replied, moving into the chair. He smiled as he watched her moving about the kitchen as she prepared the coffee. When the coffee was ready, Daisy brought it to him, carrying a cup for herself as well. Sitting together in silence, they enjoyed their coffee, each drawing strength and comfort from the other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke pulled into the yard, parking near the kitchen door. Looking at the house, he had to take several deep breaths before he was able to climb from the cab and head inside. Stepping into the kitchen, he took one more bracing breath and moved towards the living room. "Uncle Jesse, where's Bo?"

"He's laying down, hold it!" Jesse snapped when Luke stepped towards the bedroom.

Stopping in his tracks, Luke turned back to his uncle and cousin. "I can't see him?" he asked in a small voice.

"Have ya calmed down? Are ya ready to listen? Cause I'm telling ya right now Luke, he can't handle you running out of here again."

"I'm ready, well as ready as I'll ever be, to listen. I know I shouldn't have ran Uncle Jesse, I just was so upset that I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Alright then, you go tell him you're ready to listen."

Opening the bedroom door, Luke wasn't prepared for the sight of his cousin as he did his best to comfort himself. Gasping in horror at what he'd caused, he slowly moved to the bed and sat down. "Bo? Please look at me."

"Luke? I'm sorry cousin, I'm so sorry. I don't blame ya for hating me, just please don't leave the farm, Uncle Jesse and Daisy need ya. If you can't stand to have me around I'll leave, that's the way it shou..."

"Bo stop!" Luke interrupted as his cousin's words registered. "I don't hate you cousin, I could never hate ya. I'm sorry I ran off, I just wasn't expecting something like that and I needed to calm down. I'm ready to listen now though, if you're ready to tell me the rest," he softly said, reaching out and laying one hand on Bo's hair.

"Are you sure Luke? You don't have to," Bo assured him.

"I'm sure," he promised in return. "Ya want to tell me in here, or do ya want to go out to the living room with Daisy and Uncle Jesse?"

Bo thought about it, he really wanted his uncle there, needed his strength, but he hated to put him and Daisy through more pain. So, steeling himself for the task ahead he remained where he was. "I ttttold ya how he ggggrabbed mmme as soon as I walked in."

"Yeah, ya did. What happened after that?" Luke reluctantly asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March

As Wyndham assaulted him with his lips, his hands moving over Bo's unwilling body, Bo fought the urge to be sick. Somehow he didn't think that would go over very well with the man.

"I'm glad ya changed your mind Bo. I know you're nervous, but if you'll just relax, I'll show you how good it can be," Jonas murmurred in his ear as he kissed at the boy's neck. Bo made no response, he simply stood there, allowing his teacher to do what he wanted, but not participating in any way. "Let me show you Bo, see what you do to me," he whispered, taking the boy's hand and moving it between them.

When Bo's hand came in contact with his teacher's groin, he jerked away as though he'd been burned. Suddenly, as though waking from a dream, Bo knew he couldn't go through with this, not even for Luke. "No! I can't," he cried out, pushing the older man away. Moving towards the door, he wasn't prepared for the hand on his neck as Wyndham slammed his head into the doorframe.

"What are you trying to pull Bo? You think you can come in here and let me think you're going to do as I say and then just leave? I don't think so," he snarled, spinning Bo around and backhanding him across the jaw.

The hit against the door hadn't really been that hard, but the combination of that and the backhand left Bo dazed. Struggling against the older man, Bo soon found himself pinned to the couch. The fog slowly went away, giving Bo more of a fighting chance. Though Wyndham was a couple of inches shorter than Bo, he was more than a match for him when it came to strength. Pinned beneath the other man's weight, Bo's arms were trapped and he could do nothing as Jonas leaned forward and began to kiss him again. Wiggling beneath him, Bo desperately tried to free his hands, finally succeeding as Wyndham moved further down his body. Curling his right hand into a fist, Bo hit his teacher as hard as he could, stunning him. Shoving the older man off of him, he wasted no time in jumping to his feet and running for the door.

He barely gave the motor of the pick-up time to engage, before he was throwing it in gear and speeding away from Wyndham's house. Without conscious thought, he found himself pulling up to his favorite swimming hole, a place he had spent many happy hours at, mostly with his older cousin Luke. Staring out at the water, he began to tremble as the events of the night began to catch up to him. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, feeling more lost and alone than he could ever remember. Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings again, Bo realized that he would have to go home. Starting the engine, he put the truck in reverse and glanced in the mirror. Catching a glimpse of his face, he paused, no longer certain he should go home. _How am I gonna tell Uncle Jesse about this? What am I gonna tell him? _Sighing resignedly, he backed the pick-up out to the road and slowly drove home.

"There ya are Bo, that was an awfully long study sess...Bo! What happened to ya? Who did this?" Jesse cried out as he looked up from his book and saw his nephew's face. Jumping to his feet, he hurried to the boy's side, concerned not only by the bruises but by the pallor of his nephew's skin.

"Uncle Jesse, I...he...I'm sorry," Bo brokenly sobbed out.

"Sorry? I don't understand Bo, why are ya sorry?" he asked, pulling the boy to the couch and gently sitting him down.

"Uncle Jesse, is Bo back yet?" Daisy asked as she came from her bedroom. "Oh hey Bo," she greeted him as she moved to the front of the couch. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she gasped, sitting down beside her cousin and wrapping an arm around him. She was surprised when he jerked away, "Bo?"

"Daisy, you sit with him, I'm gonna get him a little shine," Jesse instructed. A moment later he was back with a small amount of shine in a shot glass. "Here ya are sprout, you sip this, it'll help."

Nodding his head, Bo carefully held the glass and slowly sipped at the contents.

Jesse watched him, patiently waiting for the boy to calm down. Sitting down on the arm of the couch, he placed a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder. "Bo, can ya tell me what happened now?"

Swallowing hard, Bo began to talk, "I told ya that my english teacher wanted me to do something so I'd pass."

"I remember."

"You said that I had to do what the teacher said and that I had to keep my promise to Luke," he reminded his uncle.

"I know I did, but what's that got to do with you coming home with bruises and your shirt ripped open?"

"I ain't failing english Uncle Jesse, I haven't been goofing off or anything. I've got the same grades in that class I've always had, I know c's aren't the best, but you know it's all I've ever managed in english."

"Then why did ya say you were in danger of failing?" Jesse asked, getting more and more confused.

"I didn't, he did. He said that if I didn't do what he wanted then I'd fail, and if I did then I'd pass. I told him that he'd be sorry when you heard about it, but he said you wouldn't believe me. I tried to tell ya Uncle Jesse, but you said I had to obey him and you didn't want to hear it. I didn't know what else to do, I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have hit him but I just couldn't do it," Bo hurriedly related, his words nearly running together.

"Bo, just what was it that he wanted you to do?" Jesse gently asked.

"He wanted me to...to be with him, like a girl and a boy would be," he quietly answered, unable to look at his family.

"Oh Bo!" Daisy cried out, wanting so badly to hug him, but not sure how he'd react.

"Is that how ya got the bruises?"

"Yes sir," came the soft answer. "I went there, to his house, planning to do as he asked, but I couldn't. When I tried to leave he slammed my head into the door, and then he hit me. The next thing I knew I was on his couch and he was on top of me, pinning me down. I couldn't stop him Uncle Jesse! I was so scared and I didn't want him to...finally I got my arms free and I hit him. I jumped up and took off, I'm sorry Uncle Jesse I know I ain't supposed to hit a teacher."

"Bo stop! Look at me son," he said, taking the boy's chin in his hand and turning his head towards him. "I'm glad you hit him, that man isn't a teacher anymore than J.D. Hogg is. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier. If I had none of this would've happened, well that man still would've got hit but it would've been me hitting him. Are you okay? He didn't...?"

"No he didn't, I got away before he could do more than kkkkkiss me and tttttouch me." Pausing, Bo looked away again, needing a moment to compose himself. "Uncle Jesse," he finally said, "it wasn't your fault, I don't blame ya none."

"I'm glad ya don't Bo, but I blame me. I should've listened, you deserved a chance to explain your side of things even if you had been guilty of goofing off. I'll do my best not to ever do that again," Jesse promised, devasted by his part in the attack on his nephew.

"Okay. I think I'll just get a glass of water and go to bed," Bo said. Standing up, he moved towards the kitchen sink.

"Bo, ya can't go to bed yet son," Jesse said as he watched Bo running water in a glass.

"Why not?"

"I want the doctor to take a look at ya, and you'll need to tell Rosco what happened."

"No! Please Uncle Jesse, can't we just forget it ever happened?" Bo asked, spinning around to face his uncle. Before Jesse could answer the phone rang and Bo hurried to answer it, grateful for the distraction, "Duke farm, Bo Duke speaking."

"Hello Bo," Jonas purred into the receiver.

"What do you want?"

"Oh now Bo, you know what I want. I understand that you're nervous Bo, and because of that I'm willing to give you one more chance. You come to my house in two days, ready to cooperate and we'll forget tonight ever happened. If you don't, well then I guess I'll be seeing you again next year." Without another word, Jonas sat the reciever back on the base, a smile growing on his face.

Hearing the click on the other end, Bo slowly hung the phone up.

"Who was that Bo?" Jesse asked, concerned by the sudden paleness of his nephew's face.

"It was him, Wyndham!" he spat the name. "He says he'll give me another chance, if I don't come back in two days though he'll fail me."

"Well ya ain't going back! I'm calling Rosco right now," Jesse snapped, grabbing the phone and beginning to dial.

"Yes sir," Bo agreed, hoping that the local sheriff would be able to do something to help him.

TBC

Evil ain't I? Hope y'all are still liking the story. Please review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 6

March

When Rosco pulled up at the Duke farm, he was surprised to see the doctor's car parked behind Jesse's pick-up. Wondering what was going on, he climbed out of his car and headed to the back door.

"Thanks for coming out Rosco," Jesse greeted him. Opening the door wide, he stepped aside, allowing the Sheriff to enter the kitchen.

"What's this all about Jesse?" Rosco gruffly demanded.

"It's about Bo..."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything Rosco, the thing is..."

"Well is he missing or something?"

"No Rosco and if ya'd quit interrupting me I'd explain," Jesse snapped.

"Well then get to it Jesse, I ain't got time for this."

Sighing in exasperation, Jesse reminded himself that getting angry with Rosco wouldn't help Bo. "I called ya cause of a problem Bo's having with a teacher..."

"Oh tiddly-tuddly, do I look like the principal? Why are ya bothering me with something like this?" Rosco asked, interrupting once again.

"Damn it Rosco, do you think I'd call you for something that could be handled by the principal?"

"Well no, I don't suppose ya would," Rosco was forced to admit.

"Sorry for snapping, it's been a rough evening," Jesse apologized.

"It's alright Jesse, I shouldn't have kept interrupting ya. I saw Dr. Appleby's car is here, is Bo hurt?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's anything bad. I was thinking that with the way he got hurt it'd be a good idea for Amos to look him over. Come on in to the living room and I'll tell ya what I can," Jesse invited, moving into the other room.

Sitting down on the couch, Rosco took out his notebook and pen. Looking expectantly at the older man, he waited for Jesse to begin.

"Have you met the new english teacher Mr. Wyndham?"

"Met him once, why?"

"He's the reason I called ya. He told Bo that he would fail english if he didn't agree to have sex with him," Jesse bluntly explained.

"He what?" Rosco yelled. Of all the possibilities, that had been the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Are you sure Jesse?"

"I'm sure Rosco, now what are ya gonna do about it?"

"Well before I can do anything I'll have to talk to Bo, get his side of the story."

"Doc's checking him over right now," Jesse said, glancing down the hall. "Would ya like a cup of coffee while you're waiting?"

"Yeah," Rosco replied. Swallowing heavily, he steeled himself to ask a question he dreaded asking. "Jesse, um ya said the doctor is...well did Wyndham. Aw hell, there ain't no easy way, did he rape the boy?"

"No, Bo got away from him," Jesse replied, thankful to be able to say it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know this is difficult for ya Bo, but I need to know exactly what this man did to you," Dr. Appleby quietly explained.

"He didn't really do anything doc," Bo began, looking down when the doctor gave him a disbelieving look. "He started kissing me and ttttouching as soon as I came in the door."

"So how did ya get the bruises?"

"That was when I tried to leave, he slammed my head into the door and then he hit me in the jaw. Next thing I knew he had me pppinned to the couch and was kissing me again. I got my arms loose and hit him, then I took off."

"When did he bite you?" the doctor asked, examing the human teeth marks on the boy's chest. As gently as possible, he cleaned the bite before applying an antibiotic ointment.

"Huh?" Bo asked. Glancing down at his chest, he was surpised to see a bite mark around his left nipple. Shuddering with revulsion, he paled suddenly as the nausea surged.

"Put your head between your knees Bo, there ya go, deep breaths until it passes. You didn't know he'd bit ya?"

"How could I have not known that?" he asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Shock," Amos gently answered. Seeing Bo's confused look, the doctor explained, "One of the effects of shock would be a sort of dazed, nearly numb state. After the blows to the head and the attempted rape, you were probably in shock. That's why you didn't notice the bite until I pointed it out."

"Oh."

"Bo, did he touch you below the waist?"

"Only through my jeans," Bo replied, blushing furiously and refusing to meet the doctor's eyes.

"Alright son, just one last thing and then you can put a shirt on." Moving to his bag, Amos hesitantly drew an instant camera from inside.

"What's that for?" Bo asked, gulping nervously when he saw what the doctor held.

"Jesse told me he called Rosco, I need to take pictures of your injuries for evidence."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor kindly confirmed. As quickly as possible, he snapped several picutres, making sure to document the boy's injuries. "Thank you Bo, you can put your shirt on now."

"Yes sir," Bo mumbled, tears streaking his face at this latest humilation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amos, how is he?" Jesse asked, looking up from his coffee when the doctor returned to the front room.

"Physically he's going to be fine Jesse."

"Doc did ya find anything to support the boy's story?" Rosco asked.

"Well he has a couple of bruises, one on his forehead and one on his jaw that are consistent with the type of blows he described."

"Is that all?"

"No Rosco it's not, there's also a bite mark on his left nipple."

"A bite mark?" Jesse asked, paling at the news.

"Yes, but luckily that is the worst physical injury. I cleaned the bite, and applied an antibiotic ointment to prevent infection."

"Infection?" Rosco asked, sounding surprised.

"Rosco the human mouth is filled with bacteria, it's quite common for a bite to become infected," the docoter quickly explained. Turning back to his old friend, he continued. "However Jesse, as long as it's kept cleaned and the ointment is applied twice a day for the next seven days, I don't think there will be any problem."

"Anything else Amos?"

"Just be here for him Jesse. Even though he wasn't raped, it won't be easy for him to get through this and he'll probably suffer from a lot of the same problems as if he'd been assaulted."

"What kind of problems?"

"Feelings of guilt, shame, thinking he deserved what happened, that sort of thing. In addition because he's male, he has an added problem that a girl wouldn't have. Jesse when a boy goes through something like this, it's very common for him to question his sexuality. He may start wondering if the attacker somehow knew something about him that he didn't. Unfortunately there's not much you can do except be here for him, make sure he knows that he's not to blame for what happened," Amos advised. "I took some pictures for your report Rosco," he said, handing the photos to the Sheriff.

"Thank you for coming out Amos," Jesse sincerely said.

"No problem Jesse, I just wish there was more I could do," the doctor sadly acknowledged. "I've got to be going, but you call me anytime if ya need me Jesse."

"I will, thank you."

"Jesse, I really need to talk to Bo now," Rosco quietly spoke from the couch.

Nodding his head, Jesse walked to Bo's room and softly knocked on the door. "Bo, can I come in?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah," came the subdued response.

"How ya doing son?" Jesse asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I'm okay I guess."

"Bo I know ya just want this to be over with, but the sheriff needs to speak with you."

"Okay," he mumbled. Pushing himself to his feet, he slowly walked to the living room and sat down in his uncle's chair.

"Hello Bo," Rosco greeted.

"Sheriff."

"I know this is hard Bo, but I need to know what happened tonight."

"Yes sir," Bo whispered. Taking a deep breath, he once again explained the threats Jonas Wyndham had made. As he told Rosco of trying to tell his uncle and the older man's refusal to listen, he felt as though he were betraying his family. "It wasn't Uncle Jesse's fault though, I didn't explain it good," he hurried to explain. There was no way he was going to let anybody think his uncle was to blame for what had happened.

"I'm sure it wasn't Bo," Rosco acknowledged, getting the feeling it was what the boy needed to hear.

Nodding his head, Bo took another bracing breath and explained about going to the teacher's house and all that had happened there.

"Where did ya go when you left his house?"

"I went to a place where I used to go swimming with Luke, I needed to think," he guiltly explained.

"Did you have anything to drink, or take anything?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jesse roared, making the sheriff jump.

"I ain't meaning anything by it Jesse, it's just something I got to ask," Rosco quickly explained.

"No sir," Bo quietly replied.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Yeah Rosco, the cheerleaders were there," Bo sarcastically answered.

"There's no need for that Bo," Rosco admonished. "I didn't mean to the attack itself, I didn't suppose there were witnesses to that. I meant, did anybody see you arrive at his house, or see you leave?"

"I don't think so."

"What about when he first made the threats? You said it happened at school, did anybody else hear him?"

"No."

Damn, he'd been afraid of that. This was a part of his job he hated, and he could just imagine what Jesse's reaction was going to be. "Bo I want to be very clear on this...I believe you. I have no doubt that this Wyndham character did exactly what you say he did, but there's simply not enough evidence to arrest him. I can though, if you like, but the judge will probably dismiss the case for lack of evidence."

"Rosco P. Coltrane, do you mean to tell me that after what that man did you're not going to do anything about it?" Jesse roared.

"There's nothing I can do Jesse," Rosco defended himself, coming to his feet. " I believe the boy, but right now it's just his word against Wyndham's and you don't think that he's going to admit to what he did?"

"Well what about the bruises, and that...that bite he got?"

"The bruises could've been from a fall, or a fight with another kid. The bite could've been from a girlfriend, or for that matter during a fight. That's what his attorney would probably try to say."

"Why would Bo lie about this?"

"I didn't say he was lying Jesse, I'm telling you what the teacher's defense would be. Why is real easy, all he's got to do is say that Bo was failing english and that he threatened to tell this story if Wyndham didn't pass him."

"Ain't there anything ya can do Sheriff?" Bo's softly spoken question caught the older men off guard.

Turning back to the boy, he stepped over to the chair. "I'm sorry Bo, but without more evidence there's nothing I can do," he apologized, laying one hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jerking away from the touch, Bo pulled his legs up into the chair until he could rest his chin on his knees. "What do I do now?" he asked, looking at his uncle, desperately hoping for an answer.

"I don't know Bo, but we'll figure something out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

Luke looked at his cousin lying on the bed, sobbing as he told his story, and he felt the rage growing. Gathering the younger man into his arms, he vowed to make the man who had hurt him pay, if it was the last thing he did.

TBC

Y'all know what I want now, don't ya? Yep that's right, reviews and lots of them. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 7

"Where does he live?" Luke asked when Bo had calmed down some.

"Huh?"

"Wyndham, I want to know where he lives so I can teach him a lesson about messing with my cousin."

"He didn't get away with it Luke," Bo said, surprising the older boy.

"What? But Rosco said he couldn't do anything..."

"He couldn't then, but he had a plan."

"Rosco? A plan?"

"Hard to believe ain't it? It was a good plan too, even though I thought Uncle Jesse was gonna knock the Sheriff out when he told it to us."

"Why would he do that?"

"Cause Rosco said..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March

"I do have an idea, but I don't think you're gonna like it," Rosco offered.

"Well let's hear it," Jesse said.

"I could go see Judge Druten tomorrow, I'm sure after I show him Bo's statement and the pictures he'll go along with my idea. I'm getting to it Jesse," Rosco said when he saw the older man was about to interrupt. "I can get a court order to plant listening devices in Wyndham's house, then if...well if Bo was to go back..."

"Go back?" Jesse yelled. "Have you lost your mind Rosco? You think I'm gonna let that boy go back there?"

"I ain't gone crazy Jesse, but it's the only way to get the evidence to stop him," Rosco explained.

"No, there is no way I'm let..."

"What would I have to do?" Bo asked, bringing the argument to a stop.

"I ain't gonna let you do it Bo, whatever he has in mind."

"If I don't help stop him, he's just gonna keep on doing this Uncle Jesse," Bo quietly pointed out.

"Alright Rosco let's hear your plan, but that don't mean I'll let Bo do it," Jesse warned the Sheriff.

"I'll get the court order and put the devices in place tomorrow while Wyndham is at school. Then tomorrow night Bo will go back and get Wyndham to give him that choice again, but this time it'll be on tape."

"What happens if he can't get the man to say anything?"

"Then he gets out of there and we try to think of something else."

"And what if Wyndham won't let him leave?"

"I'll be outside listening to everything that's said Jesse, I'll get him out if it looks like he's in any danger."

"I don't know, seems awfully risky for Bo."

"You'll be there Sheriff? He won't get to...I won't have to let him do..." Bo trailed off, unable to get the words out.

"I'll be right outside Bo, I promise I won't let him hurt you," Rosco assured the boy.

"Uncle Jesse, I'd like to try," Bo said, looking at his uncle with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure Bo? We can find another way," Jesse said, brushing his hand through Bo's hair.

"That's not true Uncle Jesse, you know there ain't no other way and I want him stopped. Please let me try."

"Alright, but I'm gonna be there with Rosco too," Jesse looked at Rosco, daring him to argue.

"That'll be fine Jesse," Rosco wisely agreed. "Well I'd best get going, I'll call ya tomorrow Jesse and let ya know if the judge gave me the order."

"You look about done in Bo, why don't you go on to bed," Jesse kindly suggested after Rosco left.

"Okay," Bo quietly agreed. Standing up, he slowly walked to his room and disappeared inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you handle school today sprout?" Jesse asked at breakfast.

"I have to Uncle Jesse, if I'm not there Wyndham might get suspicious."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you come on home."

"Yes sir," Bo mumbled as he picked at his breakfast. After twenty minutes, he finally gave up and asked to be excused. Grabbing his schoolbooks, he slowly walked to his pick-up and headed off to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo, I'd like to see you after class," Jonas called as the students began to file out of his classroom.

Bo froze as he was standing, and with great reluctance, sat back down in his seat.

"I was very disappointed last night Bo," Wyndham whispered in his ear, bending down to carress Bo's back.

"I...I ain't never done anything like that before Mr. Wyndham," Bo offered as an explanation.

"Of course you haven't, that's part of the attraction honey, getting to teach you," Wyndham explained, his voice low and seductive. "Have you thought about the second chance I offered?"

Bo did his best to hide the revulsion he felt at the man's words, knowing that he had to, if he wanted the plan to work. "Yes sir," he squeaked out.

"And?" Wyndham prompted, as he played with the hair on Bo's neck.

Bo glanced up at the older man, silently begging for another option. "What time do you want me there?" he finally asked, sighing in defeat.

"I knew you'd come around Bo," Jonas said with a smile. "Come by at seven thirty, and Bo, don't disappoint me again," he warned. Moving away from the desk, he allowed Bo to leave the room.

The moment Wyndham stepped away, Bo jumped to his feet and bolted from the room. Hurrying to the boy's restroom, he spent the next ten minutes retching into the toilet while tears streamed down his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo saw Rosco's car hidden behind some bushes as he drove up to Wyndham's house for the second time in as many days. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the truck and walked to the front door.

"Hello Bo, come on in," Jonas invited, holding the door wide for him.

Bo stepped inside, surprised when he wasn't immediately pushed against the wall. Unconsciously sighing with relief, he reluctantly stepped into the living room as his teacher indicated.

"I'm sorry about last night Bo, I shouldn't have gotten in such a hurry," Wyndham apologized.

Taken by surprise again, Bo wasn't sure what to say at first. "I don't understand you Mr. Wyndham..."

"Jonas," Wyndham corrected.

"Jjjjonas, I don't understand how you can do this and then apologize for it."

"You misunderstand Bo, I'm not apologizing for going after what I want, I'm apologizing for rushing you last night."

"Why me?"

"Oh come on now Bo, you know exactly why," Jonas replied. Stepping to Bo's side, he turned the younger man towards him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Thought you weren't going to rush me?" Bo asked, involuntairly taking a step back.

"I won't act like I did last night,unless you make me. However, I won't be denied either," Jonas quietly replied, again working on the shirt.

Bo stood as still as a statue, shivering at the feel of the older man's hands on his skin, unable to think past his fear. _Please Lord help me, tell me what to say, _he silently prayed. "Jonas, um, doesn't it matter to you that I like girls?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bo asked, obviously confused.

"There's a lot of boys in my classes Bo, several of them are quite attractive, yet I chose you. Why do you suppose that is?" Jonas asked, planting the seeds of doubt in the boy's mind.

"No! I don't like guys, not like that," Bo quickly denied. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't forced me to," he insisted.

"Forced you? I didn't hold a gun to your head, or a knife to your throat," Jonas protested. As he spoke, he began to open Bo's jeans, pushing them down his legs despite his struggles.

"Please I'm not ready," Bo begged. Stumbling as Jonas pushed against him, he fell onto the couch, the older man's weight pinning him to the cushions. Bo knew he had to find some way to get him to say the words before it was too late. A thought came to him, but before he could form the words it was driven from him by the feel of fingers at his opening. "No! Don't! I can't do this!" he screamed and cried, struggling against the other man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Rosco yelled, flinging his headphones to the seat and jumping from the car.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jesse asked as he followed the sheriff.

"No time to explain," Rosco replied. _Please let us get there in time, _he prayed, hoping that God was listening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stinging slap took Bo by surprise, silencing his protests for the moment.

"I'm through playing games Bo, I want to fuck you, now either you let me or fail english," Jonas snarled.

"Freeze!" Rosco shouted, running into the room, his gun drawn and aimed at the teacher.

"Get off my nephew!" Jesse yelled, horrified at what was happening to his youngest.

"Now mister!" Rosco ordered.

Slowly Jonas pushed himself to his feet, and stepped away from the couch. Glaring at Bo, he watched as Jesse grabbed a throw from a nearby chair and hurried to cover his nephew. "You set me up," he furiously accused.

"Bo, are ya okay?" Jesse asked, keeping his voice low and ignoring the man behind him.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked. As he became more aware, he glanced around the room, his eyes falling first on Wyndham and then the sheriff. "Did ya get it?"

"You mean he said it?" Rosco asked, not having heard as he had been on his way into the house.

"Yeah, I think he did," Bo replied, no longer sure he'd really heard it.

Stepping forward, he slapped the cuffs on Wyndham and shoved him into a chair. "Jesse, can you watch him for a minute?"

"Where you going?"

"Just need to check something," Rosco replied. Returning a few minutes later, he smiled at Bo, "I got it," he told the boy. "He won't get away with what he tried to do Bo."

"Good," was Bo's only response. Looking at his uncle, Bo wondered what would happen now. "Uncle Jesse, can we go home now?"

"Rosco?"

"You need to take him by the doc's first," Rosco answered.

"Do I have to?" Bo quietly asked, realizing what the sheriff meant.

"I know it's hard Bo, but the more evidence we have the better the chances of sending him to prison where he belongs."

"You've been so brave Bo and I'm proud of what you've done to stop him," Jesse said. "Can ya be brave for just a little longer spout?" he asked, smoothing back the hair from Bo's eyes.

Nodding his agreement, Bo leaned against his uncle, needing the older man's strength. He listened numbly as Rosco read Jonas Wyndham his rights before leading him from the room. As his uncle reached for the shirt Wyndham had tossed to the floor, Bo mechanically pulled his jeans and boxers back into place. Taking the offered shirt, he slipped it on and let Jesse help him to his feet and out to the truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

"Bo, did he...I don't know how to ask..." Luke stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"He didn't rape me, but he did hurt me," Bo quietly replied to the unasked question.

"How bad?" Luke quietly asked, keeping one arm wrapped around his cousin.

"Not too bad, he just put his fingers in me," Bo answered, shuddering at the memory. "Rosco and Uncle Jesse came in before he could do more than that," he assured his cousin.

"So he's in prison, right?"

"No."

"No?" Luke asked, interrupting before Bo could say more. "Why in the hell not?"

"Cause he's dead," Bo replied. Wondering if his cousin would blame him too, when he heard the rest of the story, he hesitated.

TBC

I wanted to continue the chapter, really, but Bo needs a break, poor boy. Please review and convince him to go on. )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Disturbing Themes, Character Death

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 8

"Bo, um, how did he die?" Luke asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"It was my fault, if I hadn't told then he'd be alive," Bo miserably answered.

"Did you kill him?"

"Might as well have," Bo replied, looking away from his cousin.

"Bo unless you actually killed him it ain't your fault." Luke waited for Bo to respond. When the silence continued, he reached over and taking a hold of Bo's chin, turned his face towards him. "Please look at me Bo," he softly said, when he saw his cousin's eyes were closed.

Bo shook his head, refusing to look at his cousin as he told the rest of his story. "You're wrong Luke, once you hear the rest of it, you'll know how wrong ya are."

"I can't convince you that it's not your fault until I know the rest, can I?" Luke asked. He hated that his baby cousin was having to relive a nightmare, but he knew that it had to be done. "Tell me Bo," he softly ordered.

Turning onto his side, Bo opened his eyes, staring at a space on the wall as the memories started to flow. "After Rosco left, Uncle Jesse took me to Dr. Appleby's office, even though I didn't want to go..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March

Bo climbed into the truck in a daze, not really aware of where he was until they passed the turnoff to the farm. "Uncle Jesse...are you sending me away? Please don't, I didn't mean to let him..."

Slamming on the brakes, Jesse pulled the truck to the side of the road and turned to his quickly panicing nephew. "No! Bo, son I would never send you away and I sure wouldn't for something that ain't your fault."

"Then...where are we going?" Bo asked.

"We're going to see the doctor, you need to be...looked over," Jesse softly explained.

"No, no, no, please don't make me go...I can't, don't want anybody to touch me, please Uncle Jesse," Bo begged.

Shifting in the seat, Jesse reached over and laid a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now sprout, but if you don't let the doctor take care of you and get the evidence Rosco needs, then all of this was for nothing."

"I...ain't got any choice do I? Just like I didn't have any choice back there," Bo said, glancing in the direction they'd come from.

"Bo I'm not going to make you see the doctor if you don't want to, but if you don't, then Wyndham could get away with what he did." Jesse pointed out, hating that his boy was having to go through this.

"Okay, I'll ddddo it, you'll be there with me, wwwwon't you?" Bo nervously asked.

"As long as you want me there, I'll be there," Jesse assured him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing fine Bo, I'm almost done," Amos Appleby soothed as he worked to complete his exam of the teenager.

"How bad is it Amos?"

"The physical injuries aren't bad at all Jesse, just some bruises and there's a couple of scratches on his rectum," Amos softly answered. "Bo," Amos began, coming around to the front of the exam bed and facing the boy, "I need to take a few pictures now, okay?"

"Okkkay," Bo stuttered his acceptance.

Grabbing his instant camera, Amos took the necessary pictures as quickly as possible. Laying the pictures on a table that was hidden behind a curtain, he put the camera away before turning back to his patient. "All done Bo, I'm just going to talk to you uncle while you get dressed. Come to my office when you're ready," he instructed. Opening the door, he led Jesse down the hall to his office.

"Is he really gonna be okay?" Jesse asked, even before he took a seat.

"Physically yes, but Jesse the boy has been through a horrific ordeal, it's going to take time for him to recover."

"What can we do to help him?"

"Be there for him, listen to him when he wants to talk, but don't force him to. Keep telling him that it's not his fault whenever he starts thinking it is. You're going to need a lot of patience Jesse, I'll tell you that right now. There's not much I can do for him as a doctor, I will however give you a light sedative for him, but I only want him to take it when necessary. The last thing he needs is a dependence on pills," Amos said, writing out a prescription as he spoke.

"Can I come in?" Bo asked, peeking his head around the door.

"Of course Bo, come on in and have a seat," the doctor invited. "Do you have any questions son?"

"No," Bo whispered.

"Well I've finished talking to your uncle, so I suppose you're free to go then."

"Thank you Amos, for everything," Jesse said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome Jesse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch the next day, everybody in school knew that Mr. Wyndham had been arrested and the rumors about why were flying. It wasn't until two days later that Bo's name was being whispered in connection with the teacher's arrest. Rosco had done his best to keep the charges quiet, and when that failed, he tried to keep the name of the victim from becoming known. Hazzard was a small town though, and it didn't take long for everybody to know what the man had done and who his victim had been.

"Bo, um, well I just wanted to say...I'm really sorry you had to go through that and if you ever want to talk," Lori Beth offered, as she stood next to Bo's locker.

"Thhhanks," Bo stuttered, flushing with shame as yet another person reminded him of the assault. Grabbing his books he hurried outside to his pick-up. Flinging open the door, he started to shake when he saw what was lying on the seat. Tossing his books into the passenger seat, he carefully picked up the note. _Shut your mouth about Jonas Wyndham faggot or we will _Crumpling the note up, he tossed it into the floorboard and slid behind the wheel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty, green-eyed Sara Richardson held her head high as she marched into the county jail. "Sheriff, I'd like to see Jonas Wyndham please," she requested.

Looking up from his paperwork, Rosco was surprised to see the Richardson girl standing in front of him. "Now Miss Sara why would you want to see him?"

"That would be my business, wouldn't it Sheriff?" she coldly asked.

"Yes ma'am, I suppose it would. Right this way," he said, leading her downstairs to the cells. "I'll be right upstairs, you holler if ya need anything," Rosco told her, not sure he should leave her alone.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Sheriff, thank you." Waiting until the sheriff had left, Sara studied the man she'd thought she knew.

"Sara honey I can explain," Jonas began the moment Rosco left.

"Did you do what they say?"

"It's not like they're making it sound..."Jonas protested, coming to his feet and grabbing the bars.

"So you didn't tell a student he would fail if he didn't have...if he wasn't intimate with you?"

"Of course not! He came to me Sara, said that if I didn't pass him he'd tell everybody that I tried to blackmail him into my bed," Jonas smoothly lied.

"Really? I've spoken to the prosecutor Jonas, he told me they have tape recordings."

Paling, Jonas sat back on the cot; he hadn't expected her to know that. "It's not my fault, he...he flaunted himself in front of me, how was I supposed to resist?"

"You disgust me Jonas Wyndham! I know Bo Duke, there is no way that he tempted you into doing what you did. I can't believe I've been dating you all these months, helped you to get a job at the high school and then you do something like this. How could you do that to that poor kid? Oh God!" she cried out as a thought occured to her. "My brother Dale, he's only a year older than Bo...did you ever try anything with him?"

"No! I would never do anything to hurt you Sara, please believe me," Jonas begged.

"I can't believe I let a monster like you ever touch me. I found out something when I was in Atlanta Jonas, I'm...going to have a baby, your baby."

"A baby? That's wonderful Sara..."

"Wonderful? I thought so too, until I came home and heard the news. I thought we'd get married Jonas, and that this baby would be the first of many, but it was all just a dream. I can't change the fact that I let you touch me, but I can free myself of being reminded of it. I'm leaving Hazzard for Atlanta this afternoon Jonas, and the first thing I'm doing when I get there is to make arrangements to give the baby up, just as soon as it's born. Good-bye Jonas." Turning on her heel, Sara stalked up the stairs, her head still held high as the tears streamed down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a shame about the Richardson girl, Sheriff Little said there wasn't any indication about the cause of the accident," Rosco's voice floated down to the cells.

"Did he say if she suffered?" Boss asked, making a mental note to have flowers sent to the family.

"Can't be sure, but he said she was unconscious when he found her and she never woke up. This has been a terrible week Boss, first that teacher attacking a student and now that poor girl killed. You know she was here earlier to see him," Rosco said.

"Why would she want to see him?"

"I ain't real sure Boss, but she was crying when she came upstairs."

"I don't want you telling nobody about that Rosco, that lovely girl shouldn't have her name associated with the likes of him," J.D. ordered.

An hour later Rosco started down the stairs with a supper tray for the prisoner. "Jumpin Jehosphat!" Rosco cried out. Dropping the tray on the floor, he fumbled for the keys, unlocking the cell door as quickly as he could. The moment he could see Wyndham's face, he knew it was too late, his tongue was already swollen and his face was turning dark. Going upstairs, Rosco called for the coroner and grabbed an instant camera. Bracing himself, he climbed down the stairs again, knowing he would need pictures for the investigation. He had just finished with the pictures, when the county coroner came down the stairs with his assistant.

"Sheriff," he greeted as he entered the cell. Looking at the corpse, he saw that he had knotted a bedsheet around the bars of his cell near the ceiling. The other end had been wrapped around the neck of the prisoner, tied in such a way that only the victim himself could've tied it. "Suicide, what a waste," he mumbled to himself. "Did you already take pictures?"

"Yes sir, here they are," Rosco replied, handing him the pictures.

Looking through them Mark Lewis was satisfied that the requirements of the state had been met. "Alright, time of death...six-ten p.m.," he told his assistant. "Sheriff, could you support the body while I cut him down?"

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo?" Jesse called, knocking on his nephew's door.

"Come in."

"I need to talk to you son," Jesse began, sitting down on Luke's bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bo asked.

"No, nothing like that. Rosco called...Wyndham...he's gone son, hung himself in his cell."

"What?! I...Uncle Jesse I never meant for something like that to happen."

"Bo it's not your fault," Jesse quickly assured, moving to the other bed and wrapping Bo in his arms.

"He'd be alive if I hadn't said anything," Bo protested.

"So you think you should've just let him get away with what he did to you? How many other boys would've gone through the same thing if you'd kept quiet?"

"But Uncle Jesse he shouldn't have to die for that."

"Bo it was his choice to take the coward's way out, not your's, please don't blame yourself, nobody else does."

"Are you sure it ain't my fault?"

"I'm sure sprout, and I ain't never lied to you, have I?"

"No, you've never lied. Thanks Uncle Jesse," Bo said, obviously relieved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale Richardson wasn't in school until the following week. The moment he arrived, he searched out his friends, talking to them about his sister's death. He made his first move in the locker room as they changed for gym class. Coming up behind Bo, he shoved the younger boy against the locker, hissing threats in his ear. "She's dead cause of you Duke, they both are and I'm gonna make you pay!"

Struggling to turn around, Bo shoved Dale away from him. "What are you talking about Dale? I didn't have anything to do with your sister's death," Bo protested.

"She was dating Wyndham! When she found out about your lies she was upset..."

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did, there ain't no way my sister could've been with a man like that. You lied about him and she was so upset that she wrecked her car. Look at what your lies did Bo, my sister is dead and Jonas killed himself cause of her. I'm gonna make you pay Bo, if it's the last thing I do!" Dale yelled, curling his hand into a fist and drawing back.

"Mr. Richardson! What is the meaning of this?" Coach Jackson demanded, grabbing the boy's fist in mid-swing.

"He caused my sister and Jonas Wyndham to die and I'm gonna make him pay," Dale snarled.

"I know you're upset son, but Bo didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did, and I'm gonna make sure everybody knows it too!" Jerking his hand free, Dale grabbed his gym bag and ran from the locker room.

TBC

Thanks for all the great reviews, but the muse is still hungry. Please feed with more reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Violence

Rating: FRT

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 9

"Aw Bo," Luke said, pulling his cousin up and wrapping him in a hug. "It's okay cousin...ain't none of what happened your fault," he soothed.

"I...want to believe that Luke and I guess I do most of the time, but then..."

"Then somebody does something like that thing in the barn and you start thinking it is your fault."

"Yeah," Bo whispered. Sitting here with Luke's arms around him, Bo hadn't felt so safe in a long time, and he wished he could stay here forever. "Guess I can't though," he mumbled under his breath.

"Can't what Bo?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, now what is it you can't do?"

"I was just thinking how safe I feel right now and wishing I could just stay here."

"I wish ya could to Bo...I'm home now though and I promise I ain't never gonna let you get hurt again."

"Stop it Luke...don't do that," Bo snapped.

"Bo?" Luke asked, confused by his cousin's outburst.

"Don't make me promises ya can't keep. You can't be with me all the time Luke, and even if you were standing right next to me it doesn't mean I wouldn't get hurt."

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to upset ya," Luke apologized.

"I know ya didn't Luke and I appreciate the thought, really," he assured his older cousin.

"Bo...are ya gonna be okay now?" Luke quietly asked.

"I guess...why?"

"I need to talk to Uncle Jesse about something," he explained.

"Okay...think I'll go take a shower then."

"That's probably a good idea kiddo...ya starting to smell like a goat," he lightly teased.

"Can't hardly help that Lukas...seeing as how I share a room with an old goat," Bo teased, giggling at the look on Luke's face. Jumping off the bed, he raced to the bathroom before Luke could do anything to get back at him.

Chuckling over Bo's words, Luke smiled to see his baby cousin bouncing back a bit from his ordeal. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and headed out to the kitchen looking for his uncle. "Uncle Jesse, can I talk to you?" he asked from the doorway.

"Of course ya can son, what's on your mind?" he asked while continuing to help Daisy with breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke demanded, hurt and angry that something so important had been kept from him.

"Wasn't my place to tell you, and Bo didn't want you to know."

"You should've told me anyway...what if I'd done something to cause a flashback?"

"So I should've done something your cousin didn't want, is that what your saying Luke?"

"It ain't the same as what that teacher did Uncle Jesse, you would've been telling me to help him, not hurt him," Luke insisted.

"Doubt Bo would've felt like that," Jesse pointed out.

"Did he think I wouldn't understand? Is that why he didn't want me to know?"

"No that wasn't it son...you were the only person in his world that didn't know and I think he needed that. He needed to feel normal and with you he could do that, because you didn't know," Jesse explained.

"I hadn't thought of that...sorry I came in here demanding answers like that," he apologized.

"It's alright Luke, this time," Jesse added, not wanting the boy to think he'd stand for it all the time.

"What do we do now? We gonna call the sheriff?"

"About that dummy in the barn...wouldn't do any good, since there isn't any way to prove who did it."

"But you know who did it," Luke protested.

"Knowing and proving are two different things Luke. We all know it was Dale Richardson and his friends, but we can't prove it was him. I know it's frustrating Luke, but there's just nothing we can do except try to keep Bo safe and pray that Dale will come to his senses."

"What if he doesn't? Is Bo supposed to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder?"

"Well I don't know what else to do Luke, do you?" Jesse demanded, angry with himself for failing to protect Bo.

"No sir...not yet," Luke sullenly replied. "I'll be outside," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what do we do Dale?" Roy asked as they sat in the woods, watching the Duke farm.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Ya mean you're done tormenting Bo?" Roy asked, secretly relieved.

"Yeah I'm done tormenting him...now it's time to really make him pay."

"Huh? What do ya mean Dale? What are you gonna do to Bo?" Roy asked, worried by the other boy's tone.

"I ain't gonna do anything Roy...Bo is," Dale replied.

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Nothing...don't mean a thing by it Roy." Slapping Roy on the back, he stood up, "Come on, let's get out of here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed uneventfully and Bo was beginning to relax again. Though he hadn't wanted Luke to know, it was actually a relief to have the secret out. At least now he didn't have to worry about somebody telling his cousin about it.

"Hey Bo, ya want to go fishing?" Luke asked, inwardly cursing himself when Bo jumped.

Startled by the unexpected voice, Bo jumped, turning around quickly, "Luke," he breathed, relieved. "Fishing? Yeah, sounds good, I'll get the poles," he eagerly agreed.

"Already got them, they're in the pick-up," Luke told him. "So, ready to go?"

"You bet," Bo replied, hurrying to the truck.

Climbing behind the wheel, Luke started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. A short time later they had arrived at their favorite fishing spot and were settled in for a relaxing afternoon of fishing.

"It's so peaceful here," Bo quietly said as he lay on the bank, letting his line dangle in the water.

"Yeah...ya know I never appreciated it until I was in Vietnam, guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, never really understood that before."

"Was it really awful Luke?"

"It was a nightmare Bo, only there wasn't no waking up from it," Luke replied. "I'm just glad I made it home and I don't plan to ever leave Hazzard again."

"Don't it seem awful small and boring now?"

"Nope, seems cozy and peaceful and believe me that's something I've been needing. I think you probably been needing some peace too."

"Yeah, it's better now that you know. I never should've tried to keep it from ya, I'm sorry," Bo apologized.

"It's alright Bo," Luke assured him. "I admit I was angry at first and hurt, thought you didn't trust me anymore or..."

"Or?" Bo prompted.

"I thought maybe you blamed me," Luke quietly replied.

"Blame you? Why would I blame you?" Bo asked, confused by Luke's words.

"Cause I asked you to make that promise and if I hadn't you never would've considered going near that teacher."

"You don't know that Luke...even if ya hadn't asked for that promise I still would've known you'd be disappointed if I didn't graduate. Besides, I didn't have to go to his house, I knew deep down inside that ya wouldn't want me to do something like that."

"Then why did ya go?"

"Partly it was the promise, or that's what I told myself. I think the real reason though, the thing that pushed me into it was when Uncle Jesse wouldn't listen to me. Wyndham had told me that nobody would believe me if I told, so when he wouldn't listen, I thought the teacher was right. I ain't blaming Uncle Jesse though and I don't want you to either Luke," Bo quickly said.

"You're not?" Luke asked.

"No, truth is I didn't do a very good job of explaining, I realized that later when I started thinking about it all. Besides, he did listen after that first time I went to Wyndham's house and he believed me as soon as he knew. He never even hinted that maybe he thought I was lying, he called the sheriff and the doctor. He was right there the next day when I went back to get the evidence that was needed. Uncle Jesse's been great Luke, I couldn't have asked for a better uncle, but at the time I thought he wasn't listening and it was just too much."

"Alright, I won't blame him then, does sound like it was just a miscommunication."

"Yeah it was," Bo agreed. "So you got a date for the dance Saturday night?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yep, Lisa Miller, what about you?" Luke asked, letting the other subject drop for now.

"Nah, not sure if I'm gonna go, I may just stay home with Uncle Jesse."

"Oh come on Bo, ya got to come," Luke insisted. "I bet there'll be plenty of girls to dance with," he added.

"I don't know Luke...I ain't been wanting to be around people much, but I'm working on it. Tell ya what, I'll think about it, okay?" he offered when he saw the disappointed look on his cousin's face.

"You do that cousin...and think yes," he lightly ordered.

"Yes sir," Bo responded, laughing lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale checked to make sure nobody was watching him, before he turned up the driveway to Jonas Wyndham's house. Parking his car, he got out and went up to the front door. Finding the door locked, he started trying the windows, finally finding one that slid open easily. Going inside, he started making his preperations, smiling as he thought of what he had planned for Bo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you decided to come to the dance Bo," Luke told him as they got ready. "You're gonna have a great time."

"I hope so and don't worry Luke, I won't be hanging around you and Lisa all night," he assured his cousin.

"I ain't worried about that Bo, but I want you to promise me something," he said, his tone serious.

"What?"

"If it all starts to get to you, ya need a break or want to go home, you tell me. I mean it Bo, if Lisa can't understand that my family comes first then she ain't somebody I'd want to date anyway."

"Alright, I'll let ya know if I need to go home," Bo agreed. He silently vowed that he wasn't going to ruin Luke's good time.

"You boys have a good time and don't come dragging in here too late," Jesse told them when they came into the living room.

"Yes sir," they both replied. "Daisy already leave?"

"No, but I'm sure her date will be here soon."

"Well tell her we'll see her there," Luke said. "Come on Bo," walking out the door, he led the way to the truck.

After picking Lisa up at her house, they went on to the dance, arriving a short time later. Bo stepped into the barn where the dance was being held, looking around at the transformation. Spotting a group of his friends, he made his way over to them.

"Hey Bo, glad you could make it," Cooter greeted him.

"How ya been Bo?" Pete Carpenter asked.

"Been okay, how you been Pete?"

"Oh you know, same ol, same ol. Ya ain't got a date either?"

"Nah, wasn't sure I was coming until this morning so I never even asked anybody," he replied, not needing to explain why.

"Well it's good to see ya out and about."

"Feels good to be out, so y'all dateless too?"

"Of course, got to spread the wealth," Pete joked. "And Cooter here," hooking his thumb at the mechanic, "who'd date that ugly mug?"

"Hey now!" Cooter protested. "I'll have you know there are plenty of girls that'd date me...I just couldn't decide which one to say yes to."

Laughing at his friend's conversation, Bo felt himself relaxing. Several hours later, Bo had danced with every girl in the room it seemed, some more than once. Making his way to the punch bowl, he got a drink and headed outside for some air. Walking away from the crowd, he stood behind the barn, sipping his drink and enjoying the peaceful night. A snapping twig was the only warning he got. As he turned, something connected with his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC

Sorry it's been so long between updates, I haven't forgotten about y'all I promise, just been busy. Y'all know the routine, please feed the muse with reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Violence

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 10

"Wonder where Bo is?" Cooter asked, looking around the barn for his friend.

"Think we should look for him?" Pete asked.

"Nah, he's probably outside with some girl," Cooter replied, grinning widly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes, Bo reached for his aching head, wondering why he couldn't make his arms move. As he became more aware, he realized his arms were tied behind him, while another rope went around his chest, keeping him in the chair. Looking around the room, he began to panic when he saw where he was.

"Hello Bo."

"Who's there?" Twisting his head one way and then the other, he tried to see the person who had spoken.

"You know who I am Bo," the voice softly said.

"I don't know who ya are...but I know ya ain't him."

"To whom do you refer?"

"Stop it! I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I ain't falling for it."

"No game Bo, justice is what I seek," the familiar voice defended.

"Let me go," Bo ordered, though he didn't expect the person to listen.

"Gladly...just as soon as you confess."

"Confess? To what?"

"To being a liar of course," came the calm reply. "Your lies cost three lives...mine, Sarah's and our baby's"

"Baby?" he asked, feeling sick.

"That's right, Sarah was pregnant with my child. When I heard that she was gone, I didn't want to live any longer."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Bo...I'm Jonas Wyndham, returned from the grave for justice."

"No," Bo denied as he struggled against the ropes.

"Yes! I'm going to expose your lies. I will see to it that everybody in Hazzard knows what a horrible boy you really are."

"Ahhhhh!" Bo screamed as a jolt of electricity suddenly ran through his body.

"That's just the first Bo...unless you admit to your lies."

"I didn't lie," he barely got out, before the pain returned.

Dale stood in the shadows, watching as Bo's body jolted from the shocks running through it. _This is gonna work great! I'm sorry it took me so long to get your voice right Jonas. Bo shouldn't have been allowed to walk around free for so long, well no more! _Dale removed the jumper cable from one side of the car battery, stopping the flow of electricity from the battery to the other end of the wires where they were connected to Bo's back. _Just like in the movies...by the time I'm done with Bo he'll gladly sign this confession. _"Admit it Bo! Admit you lied and I'll cause you no more pain."

"No! Didn't lie...didn't," Bo denied. _A trick, it's a trick, he's dead, ain't no such thing as ghosts. _Bo kept repeating to himself as another shock sent pain through him, bringing another scream from his already sore throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cooter, you seen Bo?"

"Not in a while Luke," Cooter replied.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Luke was getting worried, he'd been having a great time with his date, until he realized he hadn't seen his cousin in a while. Excusing himself from Lisa, he went in search of his youngest cousin. He'd seen Daisy sitting on a hay bale with her date, but when he asked her, she said she hadn't seen Bo. He'd looked all over the barn, asking several people with no luck. When he'd seen Cooter, he thought for sure he'd soon find Bo.

"Well...I guess it's been about an hour, something wrong Luke?"

"I don't know Cooter, but with everything that's happened I'd feel a lot better if I knew where he was."

"You want some help looking?" Cooter quickly offered.

"That'd be great Cooter...I've already looked around inside, let's try outside," Luke suggested.

"Okay," Cooter agreed, following his friend outside. "Where you want to start?"

"You go that way, and I'll go this way, we'll meet up around back."

"Got it." Turning in the direction Luke had pointed, Cooter began to search for the missing Duke.

A short time later they met at the back of the barn. "Anything?" Luke asked.

"No, you?"

Shaking his head, Luke glanced around, desperately looking for anything that would tell him where his cousin was. Spotting something laying in the grass, he walked over to it. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Cooter asked, coming up beside him. "Somebody dropped their drink," he noticed as he looked at the ground.

"Bo," Luke whispered, kneeling down to examine the ground.

"Bo? What makes you think that?"

"Look at the ground Cooter, you can see where something was dragged away from here," he pointed out.

"Yeah, see what ya mean. What makes you think it was Bo?"

Quickly Luke told his friend about what had happened in the barn a few days ago and who they thought had done it. "Did you see Dale here tonight?"

"No, not real surprising though, he never was much for dances and such. Since his sister died, he's been even worse about not coming to things like this."

"You know who his friends are? Where he hangs out?"

"Not real sure where he hangs out, but I know who some of his friends are. At least one of them is here tonight," Cooter said.

"Where is he?"

"Tell ya what Luke, why don't ya let me go get him? I'll bring him back here in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Luke agreed, thinking he could look around while Cooter was gone.

A few minutes later Cooter returned with Roy by his side. "What is this?" Roy asked, turning to run when Cooter grabbed his arm.

"What's the matter Roy? We just want to talk to you," Cooter said, his voice friendly.

"Look that thing in y'all's barn was Dale's idea, I just helped him get it into the loft, that's all," Roy stuttered out, struggling to break Cooter's grip as Luke stepped closer.

"I don't care about that Roy."

"You don't?"

"Nope, I want to know where Dale is tonight?" Luke calmly asked.

"Why? I mean, how would I know?" Roy nervously asked.

"You're his friend ain't ya?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah, don't mean I know where he is all the time."

"What's he got planned Roy? What's he gonna do to my cousin?"

"Nothing, he said he wasn't gonna do nothing."

"After the way he's been tormenting Bo, you expect us to believe that?" Luke demanded.

"It's what he said," Roy insisted. "He said he wasn't gonna do nothing, that Bo was. I don't know what he meant though, he didn't tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Luke worked to calm himself down. "You have any idea where he is?"

Licking suddenly dry lips, Roy tried to think of any place his friend might be. "I don't know, honest, but he likes to hang out at the old indian caves, and sometimes he climbs the water tower."

"Anywhere else?"

"No, I swear that's it. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go," Luke replied, nodding at Cooter.

The moment Cooter released his hold, Roy took off. "Think we should call somebody?"

"Yeah, we'll radio the sheriff on the way," Luke answered, heading towards the truck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sagged in the chair, sobbing in pain.

"Admit you lied and the pain will stop."

"Didn't lie...didn't, you know I didn't," Bo protested in a weak voice.

"You did lie! I never touched you, you were angry because I was failing you," came the insistent voice.

"No! You said...I was failing...didn't lie, you tried to..." Bo couldn't seem to think straight as he tried to defend himself against the accusations.

"Admit you lied and your pain will end. I only want justice Bo...justice for the innocent lives you destroyed with your lies." Looking at the paper lying on the table, Dale silently promised his sister and Jonas that he would get Bo's signature on the printed note. Touching the cable to the battery, completing the circuit, he listened in satisfaction to Bo's screams of pain. "All you have to do is sign a confession Bo, admit you lied and the pain stops."

"Didn't lie...no lies...guilty...didn't," Bo mumbled, as tears of pain streaked his cheeks.

"Of course you're guilty Bo, guilty of murder! Liar! Murderer! Admit it!" Dale screamed at the younger boy, sending another shock through Bo's body. Watching his enemy jerking against the ropes, as he became more and more confused, Dale was sure a confession wasn't far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not here either, damn it! Where are they?" Luke cried out in frustration.

"We'll find him Luke, ya got my word on that," Rosco assured the younger man.

"How Rosco? We got no idea where Dale might've taken him?"

"That's true Luke, but Hazzard ain't that big," the sheriff calmly pointed out. "We'll get a search party organized and we'll comb through every nook and cranny of Hazzard."

"This is Roy Perkins calling Luke Duke, you got your ears on?"

Grabbing for the cb mic, Luke angrily answered, "You got Luke Duke here, what do you want?"

Swallowing nervously, Roy cleared his throat before answering. "I got to thinking about something, I forgot about one place where Dale might be."

"Where?" Luke desperately asked.

"Well ever since his sister died, he's been spending a lot of time over at Jonas' house."

"Jonas Wyndham?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he does there, it's creepy if ya ask..."

"Thanks Roy, I'm gone," Luke interrupted. Jumping into the cab of the truck, he started the engine. "Well you coming or not?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Cooter hurried to get in the truck.

"I'll be right behind you Luke," Rosco called as the pick-up took off towards Wyndham's place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to confess Bo?"

"Lied...I lied," Bo nodded. Exhausted and in pain, he was willing to agree to anything.

"Good, very good Bo," Dale grinned, thrilled at the thought of justice being served. Picking up the note from the table, he read the printed words one last time.

_I lied about mr. windam, he wuz a good man._

_he wuz failin me and i wuz mad, i's sorry i lied about _

_him. cause of me peple died, i can't live with the guilt_

_no more. i'm sorry fer the trouble i caused and the shame_

_i brung to my family. goodbye._

Taking the note with him, he moved to the chair that held Bo Duke. Coming up behind him, he carefully removed the wires from Bo's back before cutting the ropes that held him in the chair. Putting the note on a book, he shoved a pencil into Bo's hand. "Sign the confession Bo, sign it and your pain will end," he whispered in Jonas' voice.

"Confess...lied," Bo mumbled. Looking down at the pencil in his hand, he saw a piece of paper being held in front of him.

"Sign it Bo."

Nodding tiredly, Bo leaned forward and shakily signed his name to the confession. Dropping the pencil, he leaned back in the chair, too exhausted to do more.

"Very good Bo, it's almost over now," Dale whispered. Helping the defeated boy to his feet, Dale led him to a chair that stood in the center of the room. "Get up on the chair Bo."

"Up?" Bo asked as he looked at the chair in confusion.

"Yeah up, stand on the chair Bo...now!" he yelled. As he heard vehicles pulling up outside, he desperately helped Bo onto the chair. " They can't save you, justice will be served," Dale mumbled as he stepped onto a small ladder next to the chair. Grabbing the noose he'd tied to the chandelier, he put it around Bo's neck, pulling it tight. Quickly stepping off the ladder, he grabbed the back of the chair as the door opened. Looking towards the door, he grinned at the men standing there, "You're too late."

"No!" Luke screamed as Dale jerked the chair from under his cousin's feet.

TBC

(Hides from angry mobs) Please feed the muse with reviews and I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 11

For an agonizing moment, Luke stood staring as his cousin swung from the end of the rope. It was the sound of gagging that brought him from his daze, and rushing forward he grabbed his cousin around the knees. Hoisting Bo upward, he was able to take the pressure from his throat, allowing him to breathe. "Cooter, help me," he called, trying not to panic.

"Got it Luke, just hold on," Cooter responded. Climbing onto the small step-ladder, he reached to take the rope from Bo's neck. "Lift him up a little higher Luke," he instructed. A second later, he had enough slack to take the rope off of Bo. Catching him by the shoulders as he pitched forward, Cooter helped Luke to get the younger boy to the nearby couch.

Looking up at Luke and Cooter, Bo tried to get his mind to work as he attempted to figure out what was happening. Glancing around the room, he realized where he was, and as he became aware of what he was laying on, he panicked. With an incoherent cry, he tumbled to the floor, lashing out with his fist when he was grabbed. "No...please...don't," he begged, his panicked mind telling him it was Jonas who was grabbing him, intent on hurting him more.

"It's okay Bo," Cooter tried to soothe him, nearly getting hit with a flailing fist when he got too close.

"Back off Cooter," Luke softly order. "Bo...it's okay Bo, you're safe...nobody's going to hurt you, calm down," he called in a soothing voice, while keeping his distance.

"Luke?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"That's right Bo, it's me," Luke confirmed. "I'm gonna get closer, okay?"

Nodding, Bo lay still, his eyes constantly darting around the room as he searched for Jonas. "Luke?" he whispered.

"I'm here Bo...I'm gonna help you back onto the couch okay?"

"No...please...not...please," he begged, the thought of laying on the couch sending him into a panic.

"Shhhhh, okay Bo, no couch," Luke quickly soothed. "What if me and Cooter take you outside?"

Nodding his agreement, Bo willed himself not to flinch when Cooter and Luke picked him up. As the night air hit him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosco came up right behind Luke and Cooter as they opened the door to Jonas Wyndham's house. He knew as long as he lived he would never forget the sound of Luke's scream or the sight of Bo dropping towards the floor, a rope tied tightly around his neck. Trusting Cooter to take care of Luke, he rushed into the room as Dale Richardson took off for the back door. Chasing after the boy, Rosco knew there was no way he was going to catch the younger, fitter man. Resigning himself to the need of firing his gun, he drew it from it's holster, planning to shoot the boy in the leg. As the gun cleared the holster, Dale tripped over something, crashing to the floor. Rushing up to him, he pointed his gun at the boy, "Freeze it right there."

Wisely stopping all movement, Dale glared up at the local sheriff. "He deserved it! His lies cost my sister her life, he had to pay for that," he defended himself.

"Put your hands behind your back," Rosco ordered. Quickly slapping the cuffs on the boy, he holstered his gun and reached to pull Dale to his feet. Paling, he finally noticed what it was that had tripped the boy up. Following the wires that led from the car battery, he saw the chair with ropes lying in it and realized what it most likely meant. Feeling sick, he jerked the Richardson boy to his feet and read him his rights. Turning around he saw Luke and Cooter, carying Bo's body from the house. Following them, he came out the door just in time to hear Luke saying they needed to get Bo to the doc's. "The doc's? He's alive?"

"Yeah, no thanks to him," Luke replied, glaring at Dale. "Rosco, could you call Uncle Jesse for me?"

"Sure Luke, I'll take care of that," Rosco agreed. He watched as Jesse's pick-up disappeared from sight, angrily pulling Dale towards his patrol car. Roughly helping him into the back seat, he drove to the jail and the unpleasant task of calling Jesse Duke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keeping one arm wrapped around Bo, Cooter let the younger boy lean against him as they drove to the doctor's. Only a couple of minutes away from the doc's he realized something had changed. Gently shifting Bo away from him, he ran his eyes over his friend, trying to figure out what was different. Suddenly it hit him, "Oh God!"

"Cooter? What's wrong?" Luke demanded, instinctively stepping harder on the accelerator.

"He's not breathing!" he cried out, looking at Luke with grief-stricken eyes.

"No!" Luke yelled. Parking in front of the doctor's office, he jumped from the truck. Rushing around to the passenger door, he helped Cooter to get Bo out of the truck and up to the door. "Doc! Help us! Hurry!" he called as they moved to the door.

Amos Appleby heard the panicked yells, and pulled his door open just as Luke and Cooter reached it, carrying Bo between them. "What's wrong?" he asked, even as he was quickly leading them to the exam room.

"Help him doc, he's not breathing," Luke plead.

"How long?" Amos asked as he began to examine the unmoving boy. Opening Bo's mouth, he shined a light down the boy's throat looking for any obstruction. The moment he saw the boy's throat, he realized what had happened. With no time to lose, he offered no explanations as he grabbed a nearby scalpel and quickly cut a hole in Bo's neck. Grabbing a piece of rubber tubing, he inserted it into the opening he'd made, smiling as the boy's color quickly returned to a more normal hue. Taping the tubing in place, he looked up into the panicked eyes of Bo's cousin.

Luke opened his mouth to answer the doctor's question, snapping it shut as the older man suddenly began cutting into his cousin's throat. Feeling sick, he would've fallen if not for Cooter grabbing him as the sight of Bo's blood caused his knees to buckle.

"Easy Luke," Cooter soothed, though he wasn't feeling much better himself.

"What happened?" the doc's question brought Luke from his daze.

Blinking his eyes, he gave himself a mental shake. "Dale Richardson tried to kill him, he...he hung him," he shakily replied. "Why'd he stop breathing Doc?"

"His throat's swollen so badly it's cutting off his airway. That's why I had to insert the tracheaotomy tube, it will allow him to get the air he needs, in spite of the swelling."

"Will he have to...is it permanent?"

"No, as soon as the swelling goes down, probably in the next twenty-four hours, I'll close the incision. Is your uncle on his way?"

"I think so, Rosco's supposed to call him," Luke replied. "Why?"

"I don't think you need to be driving home for starters, and I need to let him know what's happening with Bo."

"He's gonna be okay isn't he doc?"

"He should make a full recovery, but I do want him to stay here until I can safely close the incision."

Before Luke could ask any more questions, they heard the outer door opening. "Amos? Luke?"

"You stay here with Bo, I'll be right back," Amos ordered. Leaving the boys alone, he stepped into the waiting room, "Jesse," he greeted.

"Amos," Jesse greeted. "Rosco said that Bo was hurt, what happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't have all the details Jesse, but it seems the Richardson boy tried to hang him..."

"Hang him?" Jesse fearfully asked. "Is he...?" trailing off, he couldn't complete the question.

"He's alive," Amos quickly assured him. "He did stop breathing though, due to the swelling and I was forced to perform an emergency trachetomoty."

"What's that?"

"I had to cut into his trachea and insert a short piece of rubber tubing to allow him to get the air he needs," he gently explained.

"Dear Lord," Jesse sighed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should recover fully Jesse," he assured. "I would like him to stay here though until I can safely close the incision. It shouldn't be more than forty-eight hours, and to be honest I think it's probably going to be more like twenty-four hours."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, he's right in here," Amos led him to the exam room. "Now Jesse, I haven't had a chance to get him cleaned up yet, so brace yourself."

Nodding, Jesse took a deep breath, though nothing could've prepared him for the sight of his youngest. He looked so small and helpless, lying on the exam table, his neck covered in blood and bruises, a piece of tubing stuck into a hole in his throat. "Bo," he whispered, stepping forward and gently brushing a hand through the boy's hair. "What happened?" he asked Luke and Cooter, never taking his eyes from Bo.

"Dale Richardson happened," Luke snarled. "I don't know exactly what happened Uncle Jesse, but somehow he grabbed Bo at the dance. By the time we found them it was almost too late," Luke softly confessed. "He took him to Wyndham's house, I walked through the door just in time to watch him pulled the chair from under Bo's feet." Luke shuddered as he remembered the look of terror in his cousin's eyes as the rope dug into his skin, cutting off his air as it slowly strangled him. "Thank God the rope didn't snap his neck, but it was still killing him, almost did," he whispered, as he absently picked up Bo's hand.

"But he didn't die," Jesse pointed out, "thanks to you."

"Yeah, and if I'd figured it out quicker or kept a better eye on him he wouldn't have even come close to dying."

"Now you listen to me Luke Duke," Jesse ordered, taking the younger man by the shoulders. "You can't beat yourself up over something that's already happened. Yes Bo's been hurt, and yes he could've died, but thanks to you he's alive and that's what you have to hold onto."

"Yes sir," he whispered. "Bo?" he called as the hand he held began to squeeze his.

Turning to the bed, Jesse smiled when he saw his nephew's dark blue eyes looking up at him. "Shhh, don't try to talk," he cautioned as Bo opened his mouth.

_Uncle Jesse? Luke? What's happening? What is this? _Bo silently asked, his panic growing as he discovered the foreign object in his neck.

"Leave that alone Bo," Jesse ordered, quickly grabbing the boy's hand before he could pull the tube out. "Your throat's swollen shut, doc had to put a tube in you windpipe so ya can breathe, he says it'll come out though in a day or two. Just as soon as the swelling goes down enough, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Bo could feel the panic growing less as his uncle's firm, soothing voice told him what he needed to know. Opening his mouth, he quickly closed it when he realized he wouldn't be able to speak.

"What is it Bo?" Jesse asked.

Mouthing the word, he rapidly became frustrated when he was unable to make himself understood.

"Here Bo, try this," Cooter suggested, pressing a notepad and pencil into the younger boy's hand.

Smiling gratefully, Bo held the items up and quickly wrote. Turning the pad around, he held it out to his uncle_..Home?._

"Not until that tube comes out," Jesse softly answered. He frowned when Bo scowled and again wrote on the pad. _ No! Home? Please? _"I'm sorry sprout, doc says you need to stay here until the tube comes out."

Closing his eyes, Bo tried not to let his uncle see how scared he was at the thought of staying here alone.

"I'll stay with ya if you want Bo," Luke offered. "If doc says it's okay," he quickly added.

Snapping his eyes open, Bo looked at Luke, his eyes shining with gratitude as he nodded acceptance.

"Jesse," Amos called as he stepped back into the room.

"What is it Amos?" he asked, stepping to his friend's side.

"I've got a room ready for Bo to stay in, one of you can stay with him if ya like."

"Thank you Amos, I was just going to ask about that."

"If y'all will give me a few minutes, I'll get Bo cleaned up and then with some help from Luke and Cooter we can get him settled."

"Of course," Jesse agreed. "Luke, Cooter? You boys need to step into the waiting room for a minute." Stepping back over to the bed, he looked down at Bo, giving him a supportive smile. "We're gonna be just outside the door sprout," he explained. "Doc's gonna get ya cleaned up and then we'll be right back, okay?"

Reluctantly nodding, Bo watched with sad eyes as his family left the room.

"They'll be back in a few minutes Bo, it'll be okay," Amos soothed. Quickly wiping the blood from his body, he drew out a pajama top and helped Bo into it. As he helped Bo to sit up, he spotted a burn mark on the boy's back. "What's this from?" he asked, lightly touching the mark.

Shrugging, Bo glanced at him, confusion clear to see in his dark blue eyes.

"Can you stay sitting up for a minute?" At a nod from the boy, Amos quickly retrieved a tube of antibiotic burn ointment and applied it to the mark. As he covered it with gauze, he also examined it, horrified to realize that it was an electrical burn. A burn similar to what he'd seen, through his work with the VA Hospital in Atlanta, on returning POW's. Carefully looking over Bo's back, he was relieved to see there were no other marks. Not wanting to make Bo move any more than necessary, he gently examined the back of the boy's head, quickly finding a lump on the back of the skull. Parting the hair, he was glad to see there was no blood. Finding no other injuries he helped Bo to lay back down. "Bo I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Nodding, Bo looked at the older man expectantly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Holding up three of his own fingers, Bo gave his answer.

"Good, do you know what day it is?"

A quick nod was the answer.

"Monday?" a shake of the head was the reply. "Friday?" another shake of the head. "Saturday?" this time a nod was the response. As he asked his questions, Amos checked Bo's eyes, shining a small pen light into them. "Head hurt?" another nod. "Well the good news is you don't have a concussion, the bad news is, the only way I can give you something for the headache is through an i.v. ."

Quickly shaking his head, Bo made it clear he'd rather keep the headache.

Smiling, Amos wasn't really surprised. "Do you have any other injuries?"

Bo shook his head.

"Good," Amos said. "I'm going to get your family now, okay?" Not waiting for a response, he stepped into the waiting room. Wanting to keep the tube in Bo's throat as steady as possible, he had Luke and Cooter carry Bo to his room on a stretcher. Getting the younger boy settled into the bed, he left the room to get what he would need for an i.v.. Returning a moment later, he gave Bo an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Bo, but I have to hook you up to an i.v.."

Shaking his head, Bo crossed his arms across his chest.

"Bo," Amos said gently. "I know ya don't like needles son, but you need to have an i.v., you can't swallow son, we need to get liquids and nutrients into you somehow."

"Please Bo, let the doctor do what he needs to," Luke plead.

With a resigned sigh, he laid his arms back at his sides, turning his head away while the doctor put the i.v. needle into his hand.

As quickly and as gently as possible, Amos got the needle into the back of Bo's hand. "There ya go son, all done," he said, patting Bo's shoulder. "I'm going to leave y'all alone now, but don't stay too long, Bo needs his rest."

"Thank you Amos," Jesse said.

"Is he gonna let one of us stay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I already talked to him about it."

"Good, I really didn't want to argue with him."

Picking up the pad and pencil Bo wrote: _You're staying?_

Reading what his cousin had written, Luke smiled at him, "You bet."

_Good. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sighing heavily, Rosco picked up the phone and called the Richardson's a short time after ending his call to Jesse. He loved police work, but giving bad news was the one part of his job he absolutely hated.

"Hello," the pleasant voice of Mrs. Richardson greeted him.

"Hello Mrs. Richardson...this is Sheriff Coltrane," he greeted, without his customary giggle.

"Yes sheriff, is there a problem?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm afraid there is...um, is Mr. Richardson home?"

"No sir he's not."

"Oh," Rosco sighed. "There ain't no easy way to tell ya this Mrs. Richardson, I've got your son Dale down here. He's been arrested," he finally said.

"Arrested?" she asked, surprised. "Sheriff, I don't know what he did, but well he's had a hard time since his sister's passing, couldn't you just let him off with a warning?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry I can't do that. Mrs. Richardson, perhaps you should sit down," he kindly suggested.

Gasping, knowing that it had to be very bad if he was suggesting that, she quickly sat down. Gripping the phone tightly, she spoke, "Alright, I'm sitting. How bad is it?"

"He's being charged with kidnapping and...attempted murder," Rosco quietly told her.

"No! There's got to be some mistake sheriff, Dale couldn't do something like that," she quickly protested.

"There's no mistake ma'am. He kidnapped Bo Duke and very nearly killed him." Rosco told her, hating to cause her more pain.

"Oh my, but Bo is alive? He's going to be okay?" Sandra quickly asked.

"Yes ma'am, he's alive and I think he'll be okay," Rosco informed her.

"Will there be bail for my son?"

"I don't know ma'am, that'll be up to the judge, but I doubt it."

"Will I be able to see him?"

"Yes ma'am," Rosco agreed, not willing to keep her from her only remaining child.

"Thank you sheriff, I'll be there as soon as my husband gets home. Good-bye."

"You're welcome Mrs. Richardson, good-bye," Rosco said, hanging up the phone. Sighing heavily, he rested his head in his hands. He couldn't help thinking how unfair it was that the man who caused all of this was dead and buried, while innocent people continued to suffer as a result of his crimes.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update, as a reward for your patience I've decided to skip my usual cliffhanger. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 12

Sandra Richardson was still sitting next to the phone when her husband came home an hour later. The moment he saw his wife Carl felt his blood run cold at the grief clearly etched on her still pretty face. "Sandra, honey what is it? What's happened?" he asked worriedly, kneeling in front of her.

"Carl? Oh Carl," she cried out, "Dale's been arrested!"

"Arrested? For what?"

Swallowing hard, she looked into her husband's concerned eyes, "Kidnapping and attempted murder."

"What?" Carl yelled. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell at you, but that's not possible."

"The sheriff said he kidnapped Bo Duke and nearly killed him."

"Are we going to be allowed to see him?"

"Yeah, but Sheriff Coltrane said he doubts there'll be any bail."

"I'm not surprised, guess you were right," Carl said guiltily.

"Right?"

"You said we should tell Dale about the tapes the prosecutor has, maybe if we had he wouldn't have hurt Bo."

"Oh Carl, please don't blame yourself, you were only trying to protect him from the ugliness of the world, there's nothing wrong with that. There was no way either of us could've known he would do something like this, and we don't even know yet why he did it."

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Sandra, but we both know it's got to be connected to Sara and Jonas' deaths."

"I suppose we ought to go down to the jail and find out for sure, did you want some supper first?"

"I don't think I could eat right now if I had to," Carl replied. "No, I think we should just go to the jail, or perhaps I should go alone," he suggested, thinking to spare his wife some pain.

"No Carl, he's my son too and if we are indirectly responsible for what he did, I should be there too." Standing up she went and got her purse, returning within seconds, "I'm ready," she resolutely said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke?" Dr. Appleby called quietly when he saw that Bo was asleep.

"Yeah Doc?"

"I'm going to bed now but I wanted to let you know that if you get hungry or want something to drink, help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Thanks Doc, don't think I'm gonna want anything though," he softly said as he brushed the hair back from Bo's face.

"I understand but I wanted to let you know," Amos said. "Don't hesitate to wake me up if there's any problems, even if you're not sure that it's anything important. If it's enough to make you think about getting me then it's best if you err on the side of caution and wake me up."

"Yes sir, I will."

"Goodnight then," Amos said, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosco looked up from his paperwork when the door opened, standing up he approached the couple that had just entered. "Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, I suppose you're here to see Dale?"

"Yes sir," Carl replied, "my wife said it would be okay."

"Yes sir it is, just go down the stairs there," he said, pointing to the doorway that led to the cells.

"Before we do that I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may?"

"Of course, I don't guarantee I can answer them but I'll try," Rosco said, sitting down on the corner of his desk.

"Sandra said that Dale kidnapped Bo Duke and nearly killed him, are you sure of that?"

"Yes sir I am," Rosco sadly confirmed. "Dale took Bo to Jonas Wyndham's house, his cousin Luke, me and Cooter Davenport got there just in time to watch him try to hang Bo."

"Hang?" Sandra asked, her hand over her heart and tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to go outside while I talk to the sheriff?" Carl softly asked.

"No, I need to hear this too," Sandra refused. Taking a deep breath, she fixed Rosco with a penetrating gaze, "Go on sheriff."

"Yes ma'am," Rosco said. "There ain't much else to tell, Dale tried to run, but he tripped over something and I arrested him."

"Did he say why he did it?" Carl asked.

"He said that Bo's lies had cost his sister her life and he had to pay for it."

Nodding sadly, Carl couldn't help the surge of guilt he felt at hearing that.

"It's not your fault Carl," Sandra assured him. "You did what you thought was best and I agreed with you."

"No you didn't, you went along with it but you never agreed with me," Carl argued.

"Alright, but that still doesn't change the fact that you only did what you thought was best."

"Um, excuse me folks, but are you saying that you knew Dale was going to do this?"

"No sir," Sandra answered. "Carl is upset because he decided that Dale shouldn't be told about the evidence against Jonas Wyndham. He had no idea that this would happen, he only wanted to protect our son from the ugliness of the world."

"If that's the case then your wife's right, you aren't responsible for what your boy did."

"Thank you sheriff," Carl sincerely said. "I guess we should go see Dale now," he said, taking his wife by the arm and leading her downstairs.

"Mom, Dad," Dale cried out when he saw them. "I'm sorry I failed, I almost managed to make him pay but they got there too soon. He did sign a confession first though, Bo admitted he lied," he told them, "guess the sheriff'll probably hide it though."

"Dale I want you to listen to me and listen carefully," Carl said, wrapping his hands around his son's hands where he gripped the bars. "Bo didn't lie about Jonas..."

"Yes he did!" Dale protested, jerking his hands free and stepping away from the bars. "He admitted to it."

"Dale after your sister and Jonas died your mother and I went to see the district attorney." Carl told him. "We wanted to find out what evidence they had against Jonas, in case Bo had lied and charges could be brought against him."

"And you believed whatever they told you?" Dale asked disbelievingly.

"No, we believed Jonas."

"Huh? You mean he talks to you too?"

"Dear Lord," Sandra gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Looking down at the floor, Carl sighed heavily before answering. "No son, he doesn't talk to us. The prosecutor had a tape of Jonas' attack on Bo Duke. He also told us that Sara had come to see him the day she died, that he had told her about the tape as well."

"It ain't true, Jonas wouldn't do that and Sara wouldn't be with somebody like that," Dale protested.

"It is true son," Carl assured him. "Jonas Wyndham wasn't the man we thought he was, he was a predator and I believe that when your sister found that out she was so upset that she lost control of her car."

"No! Jonas told me that he's innocent, he says that Bo lied. He wouldn't lie to me, Jonas wouldn't ever have hurt somebody like that."

"Come on Sandra," Carl said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "We're going to see a lawyer son, we'll get you the help you need."

"I don't need any help," Dale growled. "You'll see, I'll make sure Bo pays with his life for what he did," he snarled as his parents were walking to the door.

Shaking his head sadly, Carl didn't reply but only continued on, keeping a tight grip on his wife as she leaned against him.

Rosco looked up as they came up the stairs, sighing heavily when he saw the Richardsons, both looking ten years older and Mrs. Richardson sobbing heart-brokenly. "Is there anything I can do for y'all?" he quietly asked.

"Thank you sheriff but I'm afraid there's not," Carl answered. "We'll be hiring a lawyer for Dale of course, but I won't be bailing my son out of jail, assuming the judge sets bail."

"You won't?" Rosco asked, clearly surprised.

"No sir, I don't want to take the chance that he'll go after Bo again."

"Sheriff?" Sandra quietly asked, pulling away from her husband and standing straight. "Do you think the prosecutor would be willing to let Dale go to a hospital instead of prison?"

"I don't know ma'am, you'd need to ask him about that. You do mean a mental hospital right?"

"Yes that's what I mean," Sandra confirmed. "Don't get me wrong, I know Dale did wrong, we both understand that," she said, looking at her husband.

"That's right we do," Carl said.

"But it's obvious that Dale isn't really himself, did you know that he thinks Jonas is talking to him?"

"I wasn't sure, but with some of the things he said I thought maybe that's what was happening."

Nodding her head, she again leaned against her husband for support.

"Thank you for letting us see him sheriff, would you tell him we'll be back to see him tomorrow?" Carl asked.

"Yes sir, I will," Rosco agreed. Leaning back in his chair, he watched the Richardsons slowly walk out of his office, two more innocent victims of the mess Jonas Wyndham had created.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No! Please...don't...no..." Bo sat tied to a chair, pain filling his body as Jonas kept insisting he'd lied. Shaking his head, Bo kept denying the words of his former teacher, each denial bringing pain with it. Suddenly he found himself on the couch, Jonas laying on top of him, both of them naked. As Jonas raped him, he thought he heard a baby crying. Turning his head to the side, he saw Sara Richardson standing there watching, a baby held in her arms, tears streaking her face. Suddenly the specter of Sara and her baby began to change and what was looking at him was a horrific thing, as both mother and baby began to bleed from the gashes that were erupting on their bodies. "No!"_

_"This is your fault Bo...you killed us...why did you do it?" Sara asked._

_"No...please it's not my fault," he cried out._

_"Yes it is Bo, you killed us all with your lies," Jonas told him._

_"Didn't lie...no...please leave me alone...please I didn't lie, not my fault," Bo begged._

_"You did lie and now you have to pay," Dale said, walking into the room, holding Luke by the arm._

_"Luke?"_

_"He can't help you Bo...nobody can help you," Jonas whispered in his ear._

_As Bo watched, Dale tied a rope around his cousin's neck and jerking the chair from beneath Luke's feet, he laughed as Bo's cousin fell to his death._

Bo jerked awake, his mouth open in a soundless scream, sweat pouring down his face. Frantically he looked around the room, relieved when he saw Luke sitting in a chair, sleeping soundly. Bringing his hand up to wipe at his face, he forgot about the i.v. in his hand, his action causing the pole to rattle softly, waking Luke up.

Coming awake with a start, Luke immediately looked at his cousin, concerned when he saw the state the younger boy was in. "Bo? Ya okay cousin?" he quietly asked, moving to the bed and taking Bo's hand in his own.

Giving a small nod, Bo closed his eyes.

"Bo, please tell me what's wrong," Luke plead.

Picking up the tablet and pencil he quickly wrote something, turning it so that Luke could read it..._Don't matter._

"Of course it matters Bo, please let me help you."

_Bad dream. _He wrote on the tablet, closing his eyes again, not wanting his cousin to see the tears that were trying to form.

"About what happened?"

Bo nodded, still not opening his eyes.

"You want to tell me about it?"

A shake of the head was his only answer.

"Want me to lay down with you?"

Bo shrugged, he wanted that more than he could say, but he didn't want Luke to think he was a baby.

"It'd sure make me feel better," Luke softly said.

Bo looked at his cousin, his eyes shimmering with tears and gratitude. Nodding slightly, he shifted on the bed, making room for Luke.

Smiling sadly, Luke lay down on the bed next to his baby cousin. Carefully wrapping his arms around the younger boy, he was reminded of when they were children and Bo would climb into his bed after a bad dream. As he had done then, he began to softly hum a soothing song to his cousin as he instinctively rocked Bo until he felt safe enough to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update this, hope y'all enjoyed it. Please feed the muse with reviews and I will try to update quicker next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 13

A day and a half after arriving at the doctor's house, the breathing tube was finally removed from Bo's throat, allowing him to go home. Leaning tiredly against his cousin, Bo wasn't paying attention to where they were going at first. "Uncle Jesse, why are we here?" he asked in a raspy, fear filled voice as he looked up at the courthouse.

"Rosco needs to talk to you Bo..."

"Am I going to jail?"

"Jail? Why would you be going to jail?" Jesse asked, surprised by the question.

"Cause I lied about Mr. Wyndham," came the shameful reply.

"No you didn't Bo, don't you remember? Rosco even has a tape of what Wyndham did," Jesse reminded him.

"But he said...and I signed..." he trailed off, looking between his cousin and uncle in confusion.

"Bo," Jesse began, "Dale was desperate to blame somebody for what happened to his sister. I don't know why he decided that you were to blame, but he was wrong. You ain't done nothing wrong, no matter what he said," Jesse firmly told him.

"Dale? No it was Mr. Wyndham...wasn't it?" he asked, looking at Luke for confirmation.

"No Bo it wasn't, it was Dale Richardson," Luke quietly told him, confirming Jesse's words.

"Do I have to talk to the sheriff?"

"I'm afraid you do son," Jesse answered.

Sighing in resignation, he agreed, climbing out of the truck after Luke. Standing on the sidewalk, he looked up at the courthouse, his eyes filled with anxiety.

"It'll be alright Bo," Luke softly told him, wrapping one arm around his waist.

Leaning into the embrace, Bo found himself relaxing slightly, "Stay with me?"

"You got it," Luke quickly agreed. "Come on now," he encouraged, nudging him towards the door.

Walking like a man on his way to his execution, Bo slowly made his way up the steps of the courthouse.

Jesse watched with sad eyes as Luke comforted Bo, kicking himself for not warning the boy about this. His intentions had been good, he'd honestly believed that if Bo knew ahead of time he'd be panicked long before they got here. "Guess that proves the saying true, the road to hell really is paved with good intentions," he mumbled to himself. Following behind the boys, he stepped past them at the top of the stairs and held the door open for them.

Rosco looked up from the filing cabinet when the door opened, surprised to see who was standing there. Quickly recovering from his surprise, he closed the file drawer and hurried towards them. "I didn't expect to see you today Bo, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," he replied, refusing to meet the sheriff's eyes.

"That's good," Rosco said, feeling awkward.

"Bo's here to make his statement Rosco," Jesse explained.

"Oh, of course," Rosco acknowledged, leading the way to his desk. "If you'll just have a seat Bo we can get started," he kindly instructed.

Sitting down, Bo took a deep breath as he waited for the sheriff to start questioning him.

Luke immediately took up position behind his cousin, placing a supportive hand on the younger boy's shoulder and squeezing gently. "You'll do fine," he told Bo when he nervously glanced up at him.

Nodding his head, Bo laid his hand over the one on his shoulder, taking comfort from his cousin's support.

"You ready Bo?" Rosco quietly asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, could you tell me how you ended up in Jonas Wyndham's house?"

"I don't know...I remember the dance and then I was at the house."

"You don't remember anything, a noise or a voice..."

"No."

"Alright, well then what did Dale say to you when you woke up?"

"Not Dale, Mr. Wyndham."

"Bo, Wyndham is dead, how could it have been him?" Luke gently asked.

"It was, I heard him," Bo insisted.

"What did he say?" Rosco asked.

"Said I lied about him, that it was my fault they were all dead," Bo miserably replied.

"They?"

"Him, Sarah and their baby."

"But you didn't lie about him," Rosco pointed out.

"He said I did, and then he hurt me."

"Hurt you how?" Rosco asked, hoping now they'd get some answers.

"Ain't sure, just know it hurt, like getting shocked only a lot worse."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"Cause I wouldn't admit I lied."

"Did he ever stop hurting you?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"After I said I lied," Bo whispered.

"What happened after that?"

"I signed something..." Bo said, rubbing at his forehead as he tried to make sense of the memories. "A confession...then he untied me and I saw Luke, then I couldn't breathe."

Luke could feel his cousin trembling beneath his hand, as he relived the horrible experience he'd just endured. Giving his shoulder another squeeze, he offered him the only comfort he could.

"Who untied you Bo?"

"Mr. Wyndham."

"Are you sure it wasn't Dale Richardson?"

"I...he was there I think, but it was Mr. Wyndham that hurt me," Bo insisted.

"Okay Bo, thank you for coming in and talking to me."

"Can I go home now?"

"Yeah son, you can go home," Rosco sadly replied. "Luke why don't you take your cousin outside while I talk to your Uncle Jesse," he suggested.

"Yes sir," Luke agreed, quickly leading Bo from the building.

"What is it Rosco?" Jesse asked as soon as the boys were gone.

"I ain't no lawyer Jesse, but this could make it harder to prove that Dale is guilty."

"Well even if Bo can't say for sure it was Dale, you saw him there didn't ya?"

"Yeah I did, so did Luke and Cooter, I just hope that'll be enough."

"Well why shouldn't it be?" Jesse gruffly demanded.

"I ain't saying it won't Jesse, I just want you to know that it may not be."

"Is that all then?"

"Yes it is," Rosco confirmed.

"Thank you for the warning Rosco."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo, you're home," Daisy excitedly called as she ran up to them, wrapping her younger cousin in a warm embrace.

"Hey Daisy," Bo dully greeted her.

"You okay sugar?" she asked, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Tired."

"Well why don't you go lay down for a while, I'll call ya when lunch is ready."

"Okay," Bo quickly agreed.

"What took y'all so long?" Daisy asked her uncle as they stood watching Bo walk inside.

"We had to go to the sheriff's office first so Bo could make a statement."

"Oh, no wonder he's tired," she said sympathetically.

"Uncle Jesse, what'd Rosco want?" Luke asked.

Swallowing hard, Jesse braced himself for Luke's reaction. "He wanted to warn me that with Bo not able to say it was Dale that hurt him it might make it harder to prove the boy is guilty."

"What?" Luke yelled. "Hell even if Bo can't say for sure, I can, there ain't no mistaking what Dale planned to do. He looked right at me Uncle Jesse, told me I was too late and pulled the chair out from under Bo's feet."

"I know Luke," Jesse said. "Rosco ain't saying he thinks the boy is innocent, just that it might be a little harder to prove now. He was trying to be helpful son, he didn't want us taken by surprise if things go wrong."

"Alright, sorry I yelled," Luke apologized.

"It's okay son, I know it's been a hard couple of days for you too. In fact, I think you should probably go lay down and have a nap yourself."

"Yes sir," Luke agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Winston examined the documents before him, planning his strategy in defending his client. As he read the police reports and victim statement a smile spread across his face. "Sally," he said over the intercom, "call Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, ask them if they could come to the office as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

A short time later Carl and Sandra Richardson arrived at the lawyer's office. They were quickly ushered into the back by Sally, both of them wondering what was so urgent.

"Carl, Sandra, please have a seat...thank you Sally that'll be all," he said to his secretary, dismissing her.

"Mr. Winston, Sally said you needed to see us," Carl said.

"Yes sir, I have some good news for you," Harry said with a smile.

"Good news?"

"I've been going over the police reports and the statement from the victim, it seems that the only real evidence against your son is the fact that he was in the house where Bo Duke was found."

"I don't understand, the sheriff said that Dale tortured Bo and tried to kill him," Carl said.

"There's no actual proof of that, the victim himself says it was his former teacher Jonas Wyndham."

"So what are you saying exactly Mr. Winston?" Sandra asked.

"I'm saying that the only real evidence is the statements by Luke Duke and Cooter Davenport regarding Dale's actions when they arrived. I intend to argue that they misunderstood, that Dale wasn't trying to kill Bo, that he was in fact trying to help his friend."

"Help him? Do you really expect anybody to believe that Dale pulled that chair away accidently?" Carl asked incredulously.

"No sir, I intend to claim that Dale pulled the chair away on purpose, but that it was a misguided attempt to help his friend to end his life, as per his wishes."

"No!" Sandra said, her voice rising in anger.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Winston asked, startled by her anger. "I thought you'd be pleased," he began, confused by her reaction.

"Pleased? Why would we be pleased that you want to help our son go free instead of getting the help he needs? What do you suppose will happen if Dale is allowed to go free without receiving help?" Sandra asked.

"Mrs. Richardson...Sandra, it's my job to prepare the best defense for my client that I can, it isn't my job to worry about what happens once he gains his freedom."

"So you don't care that if you get him freed with this defense he'll most likely go after Bo Duke again, that he might succeed in killing him this time," Sandra asked, outraged by Harry's callousness.

"It doesn't matter if I care Mrs. Richardson, I have to do what is best for my client."

"What's best for my son is that he be given the help he needs," Sandra responded.

"My wife is right Mr. Winston, we don't want you to use that defense for Dale," Carl added.

"Well luckily for Dale, it doesn't matter what you want, he's my client and I will do what's best for him. Good day," Harry coldly dismissed them, amazed and offended by their reactions.

"Dale may be your client, but I'm paying for your services," Carl informed him. "As of this moment, consider yourself fired," he firmly told Harry. Taking his wife by the arm, he led her from the lawyer's office, intent on finding a lawyer who understood what was truly best for Dale.

TBC

I know I keep saying this, but I really am sorry for the delay in the update. I seem to have too many fires and not enough irons, I will try to make the next update quicker. Please feed the muse with reviews. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Disturbing Themes

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

To Keep A Promise

Chapter 14

"Uncle Jesse where's Bo?" Luke asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Ain't he in the barn?"

"I didn't see him, did he say that's where he'd be?"

"No, but I saw him headed there a little while ago," Jesse answered. Laying the knife he was using on the table, he stood up and walked outside, Luke right behind him. "Bo!" he called. He couldn't help worrying when no answering call was heard. "You don't suppose something's happened to him, do ya?"

"I don't know Uncle Jesse," Luke honestly replied. "Maybe he just went down by the creek, I'll go check."

"You do that," Jesse encouraged. "Luke," he called as the younger man began to walk away, "if he's not there you come right back and let me know."

"Yes sir, and if he is there?"

"If you ain't back soon I'll figure he's there," Jesse answered, "no need to hurry back."

"Alright," with a small wave, Luke hurried towards the creek silently praying that his cousin would be there. Rounding the final bend that led to the creek, he sighed with relief at the sight of his youngest cousin standing on the bank, skimming rocks. "Bo," he quietly called as he neared him, "you okay?"

"Just thinking," came the quiet response as another stone was sent skimming across the surface of the water.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired Luke."

Luke sighed, wishing there was something he could do for Bo, "I know ya are cousin."

"He won't leave me alone," Bo softly complained.

"Wyndham?"

"I see him every time I close my eyes, always telling me that I caused all their deaths."

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close for a comforting hug. "Oh Bo, you know that ain't true, don't ya?" he softly asked.

"I used to know it, but now...I'm just so confused, can't figure out what's real and what ain't. I know y'all told me it was Dale who said I lied, that he tortured me to get me to say I lied. And I believe you," he quickly assured his cousin, afraid he would think his word was doubted. "But Luke no matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything except Mr. Wyndham's voice accusing me of lying, of being a killer. The only memory I have of Dale being there is when he made me stand up and then I couldn't breathe."

"Do you know why you couldn't breathe?"

"Sort of," came the quiet reply.

"Sort of?"

"I know that you and Cooter said it was cause Dale tried to hang me, but I don't remember it," he explained.

"Do you believe us?"

"I believe ya, but it ain't the same as remembering it myself. It's like," he paused trying to think of a way to explain it. "It's like the difference between having somebody describe the taste of chocolate to ya and tasting it, do you understand?"

"Yeah Bo I understand." Keeping his arms wrapped around his cousin, Luke's gaze was focused on the sky as he prayed for guidance.

"I'm scared Luke," Bo whispered his shameful confession.

"So am I Bo bear, so am I."

"You are?" he asked, drawing back in surprise to look at his cousin's face. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that I ain't never gonna get you back. I've watched you walk around this farm for the last couple of weeks, and you always look like you're afraid of your own shadow. You weren't like that before Bo, you've never lacked confidence, never been afraid all the time like this. I'm terrified Bo that between them Dale and Wyndham did more damage than you can recover from."

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm trying."

"You ain't got anything to be sorry for Bo, I just don't want to see them win."

"I don't want to be afraid, but I can't figure out how to stop."

"Well until ya do, you can come to me anytime you need...no matter what time of day or night it is."

"Thanks Luke," Bo whispered, hugging his cousin one more time. "What'd ya need anyway?"

"Need?" Luke asked, confused by the question.

"You came down here looking for me, I figure you must've needed something."

"Just needed to know where you were."

"Why?"

"Told you I'm scared too, well one of the things that scares me is when you're out of my sight. I know with Dale locked up that you're safe, but when I don't know where you are..."

"You worry," Bo completed the sentence.

"Yeah I do," Luke admitted.

"Sorry," Bo mumbled the apology.

"It's okay Bo, ain't your fault that I worry," Luke assured him. "Hey I think Daisy made some chocolate chip cookies, want to go see if we can have a couple?" Luke asked, hoping to cheer his cousin up.

"Sure," Bo agreed, though he didn't really sound enthusiastic about the idea.

"Let's go then," Luke eagerly encouraged, deciding to ignore his cousin's subdued behavior for now. Throwing one arm across his cousin's shoulders, Luke led the way back to the house. Pulling open the back door, he stopped, turning towards the sound of an approaching vehicle, instintively placing himself between it and Bo. "Wonder what he wants?" he asked aloud when he saw who it was.

"Can't be good," Bo mumbled, his face pale as he walked towards the patrol car on shaky knees.

"Bo, Luke," Rosco greeted as he climbed from the vehicle. "How are y'all doing?" he asked, looking at Bo and not liking how pale the boy was. "Bo, do ya need to sit down?"

"No, I'm okay."

"I think he's right Bo, you should sit down, come on," Luke said, pulling him to the picnic table.

"Rosco what brings you here?" Jesse asked, coming out the back door, Daisy on his heels.

"Well I got some news, good news," he quickly added when Bo's face paled further.

"Good news?" Bo asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah," Rosco confirmed. "I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible that Dale Richardson made a deal with the state."

"What kind of deal?" Luke nearly growled, worry for his cousin raising his protective hackles.

"He pleads guilty to kidnapping and assault with extenuating circumstances. In exchange the state will reccommend that he serve his time at a hospital for the criminally insane so he can get the help he needs."

"What?" Luke yelled. "What kind of deal is that? He nearly killed Bo and he goes to a mental hospital instead of prison."

"How long will he be there?" Bo timidly interrupted.

"I don't know son," Rosco honestly replied. "He'll be eligible for parole if the doctor's are able to help him, if not... I guess he could be there for the rest of his life."

"He needs to be in prison, not some hospital being treated like a victim," Luke protested.

"He is though Luke," Bo quietly said.

"Is what?"

"A victim...Dale ain't a bad kid Luke," Bo told him. "At least he wasn't before all this mess with Wyndham."

"How can you forgive him Bo? He nearly killed you, and you're still having nightmares about what happened in that house," Luke reminded him.

"I can forgive him cause if I was in his place I might've acted the same way."

"No you wouldn't have, you couldn't," Luke insisted.

"Couldn't I? If Wyndham had hurt Dale instead of me, and it'd been Daisy that was dating Wyndham...you don't think I could've decided that Dale must've lied. Especially if I'd been friends with Wyndham. It'd be a lot easier to blame Dale than admit that I was wrong about somebody, that Daisy could've dated such a monster."

Sitting down beside his youngest, Jesse wrapped an arm around him, "I'm proud of you son. It takes a strong man to offer forgiveness and understanding to somebody who's hurt him."

"Just doing what ya taught me," Bo shrugged off the praise.

"It still takes strength and I'm still proud of ya," Jesse whispered. "Was there anything else Rosco?" he asked, directing attention back towards the sheriff.

"No Jesse, that was it."

"Thank you for coming out and telling us."

"Like I said, figured Bo'd want to know as soon as possible." Fiddling with the hat he held in his hands, Rosco stood in front of Bo and Jesse, unsure of what to say next. "Well guess I better get back to work," he finally said. Slamming the hat back on his head, he got into his car and left the Duke farm, relieved that his chore was finished.

"I'm going to the barn," Luke snapped, angry over the whole situation.

"I didnt' mean to upset him," Bo apologized as they watched him walk away.

"I think he's more angry over Dale not going to prison than anything else," Jesse said.

"He doesn't understand though how I can forgive Dale."

"No, but he will eventually and when he does, he'll be as proud as I am," Jesse assured him. "Come on inside now and get washed up for dinner."

"Yes sir," Bo quietly obeyed, glancing back at the barn several times as he walked to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo was relieved to discover over the next few days that his uncle had been right. It had taken a little time, but Luke did seem to understand now what he'd meant about Dale. More than that though, he was proud of Bo for what he'd said. _Now if only it was so easy to get over being afraid of a ghost. _Even though he knew that it had really been Dale who had tortured him and accused him of lying, it had never been Dale he feared. Bo supposed that it was because he had no real memory of Dale being there, not that it mattered why.

"You doing okay Bo?" Luke asked, startling the younger boy.

Bo jerked at the sound of his cousin's voice, nearly falling from the top of the stall where he was perched.

"Sorry Bo, didn't mean to startle ya," Luke apologized, quickly stopping his fall.

"It's okay Luke," he accepted the apology as he righted himself. "Guess that's what I get for thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Must've been an awful big nothing for you to not even hear me come in the barn."

"Was just thinking that I wish I could get over being afraid of a ghost."

"You will Bo, it's just going to take time," Luke assured him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo woke up covered in a cold sweat as another nightmare tormented his sleep, ending it hours early. He remembered telling Luke weeks earlier that he wished he could get over being afraid of a ghost and his cousin's assurances that he would. He knew it would take time, he'd accepted that, but he was so tired of the endless nightmares that tortured him night after night. Glancing around the room, his eye was drawn to a picture of his cousin from his days as a Marine. Standing in the middle of a boxing ring, Luke stood his glove encased hands raised in victory, a grin spread across his face. Wishing that he could beat his enemy so easily, Bo had a sudden idea. Quietly climbing out of his bed, he pulled a box from beneath it. Opening the box, he saw what he wanted laying right on the top. Taking the book from the box, he slid the carton under the bed and moved to the living room where he could have some light.

Luke wasn't sure what had awakened him, instinctively he turned on his side, eyes filling with sadness when he saw his cousin's empty bed. "Aw Bo," he whispered, knowing the younger boy must've had another nightmare. Wondering how long it'd been, he got up and went in search of his cousin. A few minutes later he was getting worried, having searched the house with no sign of Bo. Going back to his room, he pulled on his boots and headed outside. It only took a few seconds to see that Bo wasn't in the yard. "What in the world?" he wondered aloud as he approached the barn. Opening the door, he stepped inside, freezing in his tracks.

Bo had looked through his yearbook, finally finding a picture of Jonas Wyndham that had somehow made it into the book. Grabbing Daisy's sewing scissors he carefully cut out the picture and carried it outside with him. He searched his uncle's toolbox, finally finding a roll of duct tape and using a piece of it, he attached the picture to the small punching bag that belonged to his cousin. By the time Luke arrived thirty minutes later, Bo was so intent on beating the man who had turned his life into a nightmare that he didn't notice his cousin.

"Bo!" Luke yelled, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Let me go," Bo struggled, trying to break the hold.

"No," Luke refused, finding it harder than he'd expected to hold the younger boy. "Please calm down Bo," he plead.

Sagging in his cousin's arms, Bo felt the fight draining from him like the air from a balloon.

"You want to tell me what you thought you were doing?" Luke asked with a calmness he didn't feel.

"I thought maybe I could take back my life if I could beat him," Bo explained, stepping away from Luke.

"What do you mean Bo?"

Gesturing towards the speed bag, Bo invited his cousin to take a look.

Stepping over to the bag, Luke was surprised to see a picture of a man he supposed was Jonas Wyndham attached to it, looking a little rough for wear. "This Wyndham?" he asked, moving to his cousin's side.

"Yeah."

"Did it help?"

Bo thought about it for a minute, realizing that while he didn't feel exactly the same as he used to, he did feel a lot better. "You know I think it did."

"Then I guess it was worth tearing your hands up like this," Luke said, gently examining Bo's hands.

Wincing as he finally noticed the pain in his hands, Bo looked down at them. "I didn't even realize," he softly said.

"I bet you didn't, but I guarantee you will later," Luke promised him. "Well it don't look like you broke anything, plenty of cuts though and they'll be swollen for a few days, but I think you'll live."

"That's good to know doc," Bo teased.

"I'm glad it helped Bo, but if you ever do something like this again I'll personally take you out to the woodshed," he vowed.

"Yes sir," Bo grinned, giving his cousin a mock salute, feeling better than he had in months.

Draping an arm across Bo's shoulder's, he steered him towards the house. "Come on, we'll get your hands cleaned up and bandaged. Think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"I really think I will," Bo said, surprising them both. "I know I probably ain't never gonna be exactly the same again, but for the first time since it started I feel free."

Ushering the younger boy into the house, Luke soon had his hands treated and bandaged. As when they had been children, he tucked the younger boy into bed. Humming a soothing song, he gently brushed the hair away from Bo's face. Smiling softly, he felt a sense of relief as the younger boy gradually fell into a peaceful sleep. "Sleep well Bo bear," he whispered, brushing a kiss across his temple before returning to his own bed. Laying in his bed, he watched Bo sleep, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for his cousin and promising to always look after him, knowing it was a promise he would be glad to keep.

The End.

A/N: I can't believe how long it took me to finish this one. I'd like to thank all of you for hanging in there and for all the great reviews. Special thanks to Hazzardhusker for her invaluable help as beta reader

Hope y'all enjoyed this final chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
